Stardust Lotus
by Almanara
Summary: Entrometiendome en el fanfiction Lotus del libro Harry Potter , de Mad Aristocrat, desde mi mirada propia y personal. Una chilena en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Bajó del tren un poco después que el alumnado. Definitivamente quería pasar por desapercibida. Le habían dicho que tenía que subir a una suerte de carrozas que no eran tiradas por caballos, sino que por unas cosas horribles, cuyo nombre había olvidado. Pero podía ser también que no los viera, pero si es que los veía, que no se asustara.

Todo esto era demasiado nuevo y sorprendente para ella… El país, Inglaterra. Un lugar enorme y asombroso, lleno de grandes edificios, y… ¡castillos! Siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de entrar a uno, y ahora podría vivir en uno de ellos durante 1 año. Y no en cualquier castillo, sino que en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Viajar en tren era nuevo para ella, eso no se usaba en su país, largo y delgado, demasiado pequeño y lejano como para que los estudiantes de Hogwarts recordaran su nombre. No valía la pena ni si quiera intentar explicarles dónde quedaba.

De hecho… le daba demasiada vergüenza darse a conocer. Era una bruja cavernícola al lado de este grupo de magos, que tenían todos los avances y conocimientos en magia que ella nunca lograría aprender. Bueno… tampoco le interesaba aprender todo. Solo quería aprender sobre transformaciones y encantos. Nada más. Por eso no había aceptado la proposición de la señora Mc Gonagall, que amablemente le había ofrecido un cupo para primer año. Ni loca iba a ir a clases con chiquillos de 10 u 11 años a sus 20. Se burlarían de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Por eso bajó tarde del tren, y… los carruajes no estaban. Entonces decidió esperar…

5 minutos…

10 minutos…

20 minutos…

30 minutos…

Nada.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegaría al castillo, solo se decidió a caminar, cargando un pesado bolso que se había negado a dejar en el tren.

Caminó, y caminó… solo podía captar que el camino iba subiendo, como una serpiente alrededor de un gran cerro.

Hora y media más tarde…

Vio que por el camino se acercaba alguien grande, con el cabello desgreñado. Pero era muy grande. ¡Era más grande de lo que imaginaba era capaz de serlo un ser humano!

Miedo. Mejor se escondía entre los árboles y arbustos. Algo decía, pero no entendía qué era... y prefería no oir.

- ¡Estrella! ¡Estrella!... pobrecilla, dónde estará, debe de haberse perdido. Quizá ni si quiera está en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Quizá se perdió al entrar al andén en Kings Cross, de pronto está perdida en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra… rayos, ¡porqué no fui a buscarla personalmente, como me dijo la señorita Mc Gonagall! Tuve que quedarme dormido…

La chica lo pensó, lo pensó, y lo pensó… hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que el hombre-gigante que podía ser su salvación, casi se había perdido en la distancia.

¡A correr!

Corrió, corrió, no se imaginaba que el hombre-gigante podría dar tales zancadas, gritando ¡Estrella! ¡Estrella!

- ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Estrella, estoy aquí!

Era imposible alcanzarlo con sus pies, pero su voz sí llegaría.

El hombre-gigante se dio vuelta, miró hacia todas partes, y de pronto, lejos, pudo ver una joven pequeña, con voz algo aguda, cubierta por un abrigo, cargando un bolso enorme, y una cabeza llena de largos crespos.

- Disculpe señor gi… ¡señor! Al principio me asusté y pensé que podría ser algún ser del bosque, y me escondí en los arbustos. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era así, y ya estaba muy lejos… corrí, pero no pude alcanzarle, y…

- Tranquila, tranquila chiquilla. Bienvenida a Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Disculpa que la bienvenida sea tan poco cálida y multitudinaria, pero… ¿porqué no intentaste pedir ayuda a alguien en el tren?

- Es que me dio vergüenza…

- Pero como pequeña… no puedes quedarte parada así, estando perdida. Tienes que pedir ayuda o algo… No te preocupes, ni yo ni nadie te va a comer… jajaja. Soy Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. A mi lado no tienes nada que temer. Vamos, la señorita Mc Gonagall te está esperando. ¡Te haz perdido incluso la cena de bienvenida! ¿Porqué llevas ese pesado bolso? Déjame cargarlo por ti.

Caminar al lado de aquel extraño hombre-gigante ya era demasiado extravagante para ella, pero lo fue más cuando vio lo enorme que era el castillo. En verdad solo restaban 15 minutos para llegar caminando, y al acercarse cada vez más, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Estaba no solo nerviosa, ansiosa, avergonzada por perderse y causarles problemas, sino que también abrumada por tantas cosas extrañas a ella… el tren, el hombre-gigante, y qué decir sobre el enorme castillo.

- Vamos, por aquí... Tarta de freza.

El hombre-gigante le dijo eso a una extraña estatua, que se abrió, dando paso a una escalera mecánica, según ella, que llevaba a una puerta…

- Señorita Mc Gonagall, aquí tiene a su desaparecida aprendiz.

- Muchas gracias Hagrid, puedes retirarte.

- Adiós pequeña.

- ¡Adiós! Muchas gracias - se despidió ella, agitando levemente su mano.

La señorita Mc Gonagall de inmediato le pareció una mujer respetable, distinguida, y sin querer su cuerpo se puso tieso como una tabla.

- jajaja, tranquila querida, bienvenida. No estés tan nerviosa, siéntate, siéntete como en tu casa, después de todo, éste será tu hogar desde ahora, por un año.

La joven se tranquilizó, tomó asiento, y se quedó mirando a la señorita Mc Gonagall expectante.

- Oh, es cierto, no debes haber comido nada, pues ni si quiera haz tenido tiempo de cambiar dinero muggle para comprar algo. Por favor, come, adelante.

De un movimiento de varita, aparecieron unos sándwich, un jarro con un jugo extraño y un vaso. Probó el jugo… era extraño, pero delicioso. Y los sándwich, maravillosos.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje, Estrella?

- Pues… muy largo.

- Es cierto… el viaje desde Chile en avión debe de haber sido extenuante. Y dime… ¿porqué te perdiste?

- Es que… al subir al tren me encerré en un lugar, me dio mucha vergüenza que los alumnos me vieran. Al llegar mejor esperé a que se fueran antes que yo, pero creo que salí demasiado tarde… y ya no había carruajes.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿entonces caminaste todo el camino hasta el castillo? - Mc Gonagall la miró espantada.

- Sí, es que…

- Pero niña, después de un viaje tan largo en avión, más el tren y la caminata, debes estar exhausta, mejor toma unos sándwiches más, y te conduzco a tu habitación.

Estrella estaba tan soñolienta que solo notó que subían por unas escaleras, que giraron un poco en círculos, hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña, pero hermosa. Las paredes eran blancas, y tenían algunos cuadros en ellas de pequeñas personas y animales profundamente dormidos. La cama tenía un… ¡mosquitero! otra cosa nueva... Era antigua pero hermosa, de suaves líneas.

- Muy bien Estrella, nos encontramos mañana en la entrada principal, a las 8 de la mañana. Cualquier cosa que necesites en tu habitación, deja un papelillo escrito encima del velador, y un elfo doméstico se encargará de ellos.

- ¿Un elfo domestico? - qué sería eso tan extraño, se preguntaba Estrella.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, nada nada. - la joven decidió mejor no preguntar... por ahora.

- Muy bien, buenas noches Estrella, que tengas dulces sueños.

- Buenas noches señorita Mc Gonagall.

Pronto notó que sus cosas estaban junto a la cama, y ni si quiera pensó en desempacar. Eran las 12 de la noche, solo se puso su pijama, exploró lentamente la gloriosa cama… sintiendo lentamente la suavidad de sus sábanas. No podía creer que esto pudiera merecerlo ella, una joven de un lugar tan lejano… se cubrió, puso su cabeza en la almohada, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Cap editado!! Estaba escrito de manera muy pobre, y ni se entendía... jajaja! ahora sí!!

saludos...

Almanara


	2. Chapter 2

- Psss…

- _¿Uh? -_ Pensó Estrella - _¿William?_

- Psss… - alguien la llamaba... ¿sería él?

- ¡¿William?! - dijo ahora en voz alta, saltando de su cama...

- ¡Jovencita! Levántate, no vayas a llegar tarde con la señorita Mc Gonagall.

- Que… ¿qué?... - ¿de dónde venía la voz?

- Vamos, perezosa, levántate - miró a todos lados, pero se encontraba sola en su habitación...

- ¡¡Aahh!! -

No pudo evitar gritar de la impresión... Era… ¡un cuadro! ¡Una mujer en un cuadro le estaba hablando!

- Co… co… co co… ¿como es que tú hablas?

- Eh… soy parte de un cuadro. Umm… eres una niña muy curiosa. - _más curiosa serás tú... - _pensaba Estrella.

- Sí, pero… ¿como es que si eres un cuadro, puedes hablar?

- Ah, eres nueva en Hogwarts ¿no? - replicó la mujer del cuadro.

- Eh… sí.

- Lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es Gabrielle, y vivo en este cuadro.

- Em… hola. - a la joven no se le ocurría qué más podía decirle a un cuadro.

- Y tú ¿quién eres?

- Soy Estrella, soy una estudiante de intercambio de la señorita Mc Gonagall.

- Oh, que bien. Pues apresúrate, que llegarás tarde donde la directora Mc Gonagall. Recuerda, a las 8 en la entrada principal del castillo.

- ¡Oh, gracias! Casi lo olvido.

Corrió al baño recién descubierto, se bañó con los jabones de diferentes colores y fragancias, y salió fresquísima y feliz de la ducha… como nueva. Se vistió rápidamente, y antes de salir, paró estrepitosamente.

- Y ahora cómo llego a la entrada...

- ¡¡Yo te llevo!! - repondió la chica del cuadro.

Lo había dicho en voz alta por casualidad, y resultó ser muy útil.

Gabrielle salió del cuadro, y Estrella casi se quedó sin aliento, llevando sus manos a su boca del asombro. ¡A dónde fue!

- Vamos ¡sígueme! - Gabrielle volvió, y le indicó que saliera por la puerta, apareciendo en un cuadro justo frente a ella. Así, fue apareciendo cuadro por cuadro, hasta llevarla a un lugar donde se veía una luz más fuerte…

- Ahí está la entrada al castillo. - le señaló la joven del cuadro - ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Y desapareció.

Ahora era su turno. Avanzó poco a poco, hasta que de pronto vio que la señorita Mc Gonagall ya estaba allí.

- Buenos días señorita Estrella. ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

- Pues… muy bien. - la chica todavía no sabía si todo esto era real o no, casi no sabía como responder.

- Que bueno, porque hoy será un día más emocionante aún que el de ayer.

Mc Gonagall hizo un ademán para que la siguiera, y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia afuera del castillo. El día estaba hermoso, y estaba excelente para estar al aire libre. Pronto llegaron hasta una mesa de vidrio y metal pintado de blanco, junto a dos pequeñas sillas a juego. Mc Gonagall se sentó.

- Vamos, siéntate por favor, no sientas vergüenza. - le pidió la directora a la chica.

- Oh, claro... Señorita Mc Gonagall, anoche estaba tan agotada que no pude agradecerle por la gran oportunidad que me ha brindado.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que eres una alumna privilegiada, es un honor tenerte aquí en Hogwarts, y… por favor, no me trates de manera tan distante, dime Minerva, mal que mal, hemos estado escribiéndonos tanto tiempo... ¡5 años! y espero que nuestra amistad fructifique más aún.

- Está bien, señ… Minerva.

- Muy bien. Tomemos desayuno. - le dijo la directora, guiñándole un ojo para que tuviera más confianza.

En la mesa aparecieron chocolate, té, café, huevos revueltos, todo lo que ella podría imaginar para tener un desayuno de reina.

- ¡OH! ¿cómo lo hace? - la joven preguntó encantada.

- ¿Cómo lo hace qué? - Mc Gonagall la miró extrañada.

- Aparecer la comida así. - este mundo todavía era muy nuevo para Estrella, y la sorprendía.

- En el piso de abajo están los elfos domésticos, y ellos suben la comida mágicamente. Dispuse esta mesa en las vacaciones, pues era muy triste tomar desayuno adentro, sola.

- Ya veo… yo nunca he visto elfos domésticos.

- ¿En verdad? - Mc Gonagall no acababa de sorprenderse.

- Sí, allá en mi país no hay. Ni en ningún país de América.

- Veo que tu realidad es muy diferente a la nuestra, tal como me dijiste en tus cartas…

Disfrutaron el desayuno charlando y riendo de las cosas que Estrella desconocía, Mc Gonagall intentando explicarle las miles de cosas que habían en el castillo, como los cuadros, armaduras, y peldaños falsos de las escaleras, hasta que fue hora de la primera clase.

- Muy bien, saca tu varita. - le dijo la profesora.

- ¿Varita? Yo no tengo varita.

Mc Gonagall quedó estupefacta.

- Entonces, ¿cómo hacen magia en Chile? - le preguntó maravillada.

- Pues… con las manos.

Estrella movió un poco las manos, y salieron unas chispas amarillas, formando la palabra ASI.

- Es realmente impresionante… - y de verdad estaba impactada - pero no sabría cómo enseñarte magia sin una varita. Tendremos que comprarte una…

No pudieron más que dejar la clase para otro día... Estrella estaba ansiosa por aprender, por lo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ni por no tener una varita, ni por no saber usarla.

El resto del día lo pasó algunos momentos sola, algunos momentos con su amiga Minerva. Por sus labores de directora, era natural que no pudiera estar mucho tiempo con ella, pero así tuvo la oportunidad de explorar el castillo. Lo que más le gustó del colegio fueron la biblioteca, y el lago… le recordaban a un lugar muy distante, más aún que su país…

Un rato caminando por el prado, quedó congelada como estatua. Al principio su cerebro no lo procesó, pero de inmediato supo lo que sucedía. Era… era él. Era William. Sus mismos cabellos rubios, y ojos brillantes… sus manos deslizándose suavemente en la guitarra como si la acariciara… Y una chica bellísima lo llamó…

- ¡Draco!

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Cap editado!


	3. Chapter 3

_Mientras caminaba por el prado, quedó congelada como roca. Al principio su cerebro no lo procesó, pero de inmediato supo lo quesucedía. Era… era él. Era William. Sus mismos cabellos rubios, y ojos brillantes… sus manos deslizándose suavemente en la guitarra como si la acariciara… Y una bellísima chica lo llamó…_

_- ¡Draco!_

- ¡Estrella!

Pero no, no era ni suDraco ni suWilliam quién la llamaba, sino Hagrid.

- Hagrid, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Um… algo solo. Antes los chicos solían visitarme más. Ahora con suerte me saludan de lejos. Han crecido tanto… tienen sus propias cosas que hacer. - no sabía cómo, pero ese hombre gigantesco estaba poniéndole cara de perrito abandonado... y logró conmoverla.

- Si quieres te hago compañía. Estoy algo sola también.

- Ven a mi cabaña y te invito a una taza de té.

Minerva le había dicho que era un hombre de confianza, por lo que no temió ir a su casa. Al entrar, un perro negro enorme se le lanzó encima, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No a Hagrid, sino que a Estrella.

- jajaja, parece que le gustaste de inmediato. No suele hacer eso con la demás gente, no así de rápido. - el semi gigante le sonrió encantado.

- ¿En verdad?

- De verdad. Creo que podrías tener talento en el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

- ¡Es cierto! Tú enseñas en esa clase. ¿De qué se trata?

- Pues, enseñarle a los chicos cómo dar el cuidado apropiado a varias criaturas mágicas. Como hipogrifos, escogrutos, e incluso unicornios.

- ¡¡Unicornios!! ¿Todavía existen en Inglaterra? - ella siempre había querido ver a uno.

- Son bastante pocos, pero encuentran un lugar donde vivir libres y tranquilos en los bosques de Hoswarts, igual que los centauros.

- ¡Centauros! - ella pensaba que eran solo una leyenda, estaba muy sorprendida - Entonces debes llevar una vida muy emocionante.

- Si crees que es emocionante cuidar de hipogrifos y thestrals, entonces creo que es emocionante.

- Debes presentarme a los centauros ¡por favor! - No era precisamente una pregunta, mas bien una súplica. Ella debía conocerlos, había viajado tanto y no verlos, teniéndolos tan cerca, sería un sacrilegio.

- Eh… debo decirte que son bastante esquivos, y no les gustan los extraños. Es mejor que no te acerques a ellos.

- Oh… - sin querer un puchero se dibujó en la cara de la joven.

- Jajaja, no pongas esa carita de pena, puedo presentarte a los hipogrifos.

- ¡Por favor!

Salieron de la cabaña, y caminaron un poco hacia el bosque. Al internarse un poco, llegaron al lugar donde reposaban los hipogrifos, majestuosamente.

- Primero debes acercarte lentamente a distancia, y mirarlo directo a los ojos, sin pestañear, con seguridad. Cuando éste haga una reverencia, entonces puedes acercarte más.

- Está bien.

La joven se acercó, mirando fijamente al hipogrifo, con seguridad, y una sonrisa. No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando el hipogrifo dobló sus piernas, en una reverencia profunda y… ¿llena de respeto? Al pobre Hagrid casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

- Jam… jamás había visto algo así. Creo que no solo puedes acercarte más, tiene cara de que quiere llevarte a pasear de inmediato.

- ¡Es hermoso! ¿De verdad quieres llevarme a pasear? Entonces… ¡vamos! Pero con cuidado… es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú, así que menos he podido volar sobre alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

A penas se subió, el hipogrifo comenzó lentamente a mover sus alas, hasta que estaban alto, muy alto en el aire. El hipogrifo estaba tan feliz, que la llevó profundo en el bosque, más allá del lago, a tierras hermosas y salvajes que Estrella jamás podría haber visto, aunque extrañamente le recordaban a algún lugar... Y mientras volaban, ella acariciaba su cabeza.

- Gracias querido hipogrifo, creo que ya es hora de volver al castillo. ¿Podrías llevarme de regreso, cierto?

Para sorpresa de Hagrid y varios alumnos que andaban por ahí, el hipogrifo la dejó suavemente, con mucho cuidado, y al bajarse, nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

- Creo que definitivamente tienes talento para esto. - Hagrid en verdad estaba muy impresionado, y la miraba seriamente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Nunca había visto a un hipogrifo expresando tanto respeto, cuidado, y cariño por un ser humano. Es como si fueras la reina de los hipogrifos, o algo así.

- Jajaja, claro que no…

- Creo que éste fin de semana, te llevaré de paseo por el bosque. ¿Te agradaría? - Hagrid necesitaba saber qué tipo de don tenía esta joven...

- Claro que sí, además de que no sabría qué hacer para pasar el tiempo.

- Deberías hacer algunos amigos aquí en Hogwarts, hay tantos muchachos…

- Em… no, gracias. - Eso le causaba muchísima vergüenza. Una chica extraña, de acento raro... ¿cómo la enfrentaría el resto?

- Está bien, sé que eres muy tímida, y se te nota a leguas de distancia. Pero de todas maneras deberías intentarlo.

- Gracias por todo Hagrid… ya debo volver con Minerva.

- Mi… ¿La señorita Mc Gonagall? - la miró extrañado.

- Sí.

- ¿Ella te dio permiso para que le dijeras así?

- ¡Sí!

- Oh, está bien. - ¿la chica se había ganado la confianza de la directora tan rápido? - Ve, apresúrate antes de que se te haga tarde.

- Muchas gracias por todo Hagrid. Nos vemos el fin de semana.

- Has… hasta pronto.

Hagrid todavía no salía de su asombro cuando la niña se fue corriendo al castillo. ¿Qué tendría de especialal esta jovencita venida de tan lejos?

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_En el despacho de la directora Mc Gonagall..._

- Oh, Estrella, que bueno que llegaste.

Cuando entró, un hombre bajito, algo pelado, estaba en la oficina junto a su amiga Minerva.

- Te presento al señor Ollivander, él es el mejor fabricante de varitas del país.

- Señorita Estrella, mucho gusto. - él le extendió la mano, y ella se acercó a estrechársela.

La joven se quedó muda de admiración, sabía que estaba frente a una persona muy especial.

- Muy bien, traje las varitas que pensé que podrían agradarle a una dama tan bella y agraciada como usted. Pero, primero déjeme tomarle algunas medidas.

El señor Ollivander la midió con una huincha, el alto, alrededor de la cabeza, el largo del brazo, de lo alto de la frente al mentón… y de pronto se alejó, y dejó a la huincha midiendo sola. Nuevamente se preguntaba cómo podía hacer eso... los magos no dejaban de sorprenderla.

- Muy bien, pruebe esta varita.

La niña no sabía que hacer. Simplemente la movió en círculos.

- Ummm… no, esta no. Probemos esta, y esta.

Hizo lo mismo, y casi apenas las tomó cada una, Ollivander se las arrebataba de la mano. Estrella estaba un poco asustada, y Ollivander muy emocionado.

- jajaja, apuesto a que ésta sí será.

La niña movió la varita, y unas chispas blancas salieron de la varita. Su amiga Minerva y Ollivander aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Evano, 25 centímetros, delgada y firme, con pelos de cola de unicornio, donados amablemente por Hagrid y los unicornios de Hogwarts. Quién lo pensaría.

- Muchas gracias señor Ollivander, es… ¡hermosa!

Mc Gonagall estaba feliz, Estrella… radiante.

- Muy bien, Estrella. Ahora sí podremos empezar tus clases.

- Minerva… ¿cómo puedo pagar la varita? - la avergonzaba hablar de eso, pero debía hacerlo. Su dinero era muy escaso.

- Estrella, querida, es un regalo. De mí, para ti. Ollivander, ordenaré a Gringotts a que te trasladen el dinero a tu cuenta.

- Está bien señorita Mc Gonagall, debo retirarme, hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto Ollivander.

El anciano tomó su maletín, su sombrero, y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia a ambas.

Mc Gonagall miraba al cuadro de Dumbledore, y luego a Estrella, que miraba atentamente la varita, de arriba abajo, apreciando cada detalle, tocando su textura, su peso, y cómo se movía en el aire. ¿Qué diría Dumbledore de ella?

- Está bien Estrella, tengo aquí una pluma. ¿Puedes hacer esto? _Wingardium Leviosa._

Y la pluma se elevó en el aire, para caer justo delante de la joven, en el escritorio.

- Um… probaré. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Y la pluma se eleveó, subió, y subió… y cayó en la cabeza de Mc Gonagall.

- jajajaja, creo que debes aprender a manejar mejor la varita.

- jajajaja, es muy parecido a usar las manos, pero en vez de concentrarme en dirigir todo a las manos, tengo que mover la varita. Es más sencillo.

- De verdad tienes talento. A los chicos les cuesta bastante hacer eso la primera vez. - le dijo Minerva con una sonrisa - ahora... discúlpame, pero tengo mucho que hacer - Le apenaba dejarla ir, ojalá pudiera ayudarla más en este mundo tan desconocido.

- No te preocupes Minerva, me retiro. Muchas gracias por la varita.

- Hasta pronto.

Al salir de la oficina de su amiga Minerva, un niño pequeño pasó corriendo, dejando en su camino un libro.

- Um… ¿encantos para primer año? No es malo empezar por ahí… y luego le devuelvo el libro.

Corrió a su habitación, y pronto tenía volando todo lo que podía. El cuadro de Gabrielle, su ropa, la mesa de noche, los adornos, todo volaba y volvía a su cama.

Estaba feliz, feliz de que en su nuevo hogar tenía una amiga tan generosa, tan divertida y amable… Ya no se sentiría sola.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

cap editado!!


	4. Chapter 4

- Minerva… ¿estás segura de que debo ir? - le dijo la chica con rostro afligido.

- ¡Claro que sí! Ve, anda, diviértete. - respondió la directora, haciendo un ademán con la mano de que se fuera. Estaba leyendo El Profeta en su oficina, y hacía como que era lo más entretenido del mundo, solo para que ella saliera, le haría muy bien después de tanto tiempo dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Pero…

- No, pero nada. - dijo McGonagall hablando con un tono imposible de contradecir - Te doy autorización para que subas a un hipogrifo si es necesario, pero vas a Hogsmeade. Ordené que cambiaran tu dinero muggle por nuestro dinero, así que ten, vamos, y me traes unas ranasde chocolate, y unas grageas Bertie Bott.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Me las traes, y las comemos juntas. ¿Está bien? - Al fin sacó sus ojos del diario, solo para ofrecerle una mirada cálida. Ahora sí debía haberla convencido.

- Umm… está bien... ¡Nos vemos! Adiós. - le dijo la chica, aún insegura.

-¡Adiós! - Minerva le hizo adiós con la mano, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta, mirándola con sus ojos suplicantes, para que le dijera que se quedara. Pero por supuesto, eso no sucedió.

Estrella fue donde Hagrid, con la esperanza de que él la haría quedarse, pero lo único que logró fue que le diera un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y la llevara hasta el hipogrifo. Fue hasta Hogsmeade volando, disfrutando del aire fresco y la vista. Desde arriba, se podía ver a todos los chicos que iban caminando al pueblito, como pequeñas hormiguitas que van de paseo. Los siguió, y dejó al hipogrifo sentado bajo un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad, donde él se quedó sentado, satisfecho. No tardaría mucho.

Lo primero que vio fue un lugar repleto de chicos, y se acercó a ver qué había… ¡era una tienda de dulces! Pero no los mismos dulces que ellasolía comer en el mundo muggle, sino que eran dulces mágicos. Recordó lo que Minerva le había pedido, y aprovechó de observar los dulces de la tienda…

Las ranas, de verdad saltaban… las grageas Berttie Bott eran de todos los sabores, incluso de vómito, frambuesa, limón, durazno, pizza, lasaña, pan con mantequilla, puré de patatas, merengue… todo lo que se le podía ocurrir, estaba allí. También había un dulce nuevo.

- ¡Mira! Éste dulce te dejará silbando la música de las brujas de McBeth por cinco minutos… ¿probémoslo?

Estrella vio cómo los chicos compraban el dulce, y al salir y comerlo, efectivamente empezaron a silbar… ¡y no podían parar! El resto de sus amigos los acompañaban cantando las canciones, y afirmando sus estómagos de la risa.

Al salir del local, llevaba una bolsa llena de grageas, ranas, los dulces que hacían silbar, y unos chocolates que explotaban en la boca.

Se preguntaba donde ir, cuando vio un local llamado"Hog's head", y un hombre con unos ojos muy parecidos a algún cuadro que había visto en la oficina de Minerva, entraba con unos barriles grandes. Hacía sentido… Hogwarts, Hog… debía ser un lugar seguro.

Se sentó en la barra, y pidió lo que todos pedían… una jarra de cerveza de manteca. Al probarla, sintió como alegraba un poco su corazón, y su calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

- Señor, usted es el dueño ¿no es verdad? - preguntó al hombre que había visto antes entrar los barriles.

- Sí, así es.

- ¡Su cerveza de manteca es deliciosa!

- Muchas gracias, la hago yo mismo en casa.

- Disculpe ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta personal? - le preguntó la chica como si le preguntara sobre el clima.

- ¿Sobre qué podría ser, hija?

- Usted tiene algún parentesco con Albus Dumbledore ¿cierto?

- Em… sabes que, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina ¿te parece si conversamos allá? - el hombre parecía un poco incómodo, como si ocultara algo, y miraba en todasdirecciones para evitar que alguien los viera. Pero Estrella no vió nada malo en sus intenciones.

- Está bien. - respondió sonriente.

_En la oficina…_

- ¿cómo descubriste que soy hermano de Albus? - La miró el hombre con sospecha, poniendo sus manos empuñadas sobre la mesa, apoyándose.

- Por sus ojos.

- ¿o alguien te dijo algo? - sus ojos la miraban profundamente, buscando algún signo de falsedad.

- No, nadie.

- Oh, esta bien… pero no se lo digas a nadie… - el hombre miró por la ventana pensativo, no había rastro de mentiras en los ojos de la niña. Se volvió nuevamente hacia ella solo para volver a interrogarle - ¿de verdad nadie te lo dijo?

- De verdad, nadie me lo dijo. Pero ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

- Emm… a ver, dime.

- ¿Sabía usted que su hermano lo amaba mucho?

- Eh... no.

- ¿Y que le dejó una protección mágica poderosa?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué dices eso? - El hombre la miró aún más extrañado. Esa chica debía ser una lunática.

- Porque quien pueda ver más allá de las apariencias, más allá de las formas, puede ver que la presencia de su hermano está con usted. Casi se ven sus lentes de media luna en su rostro.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Claro… creo que después de la muerte de ese mago malvado, el alma de Albus se tranquilizó… y vino a quedarse a su lado. -

El hombre estaba pálido, las palabras de la chica le daban cierto alivio, aunque no pudiera reconocerlo ni si quiera consigo mismo.

- Gracias... aún no creo todo lo que dices, pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Estrella.

- Tú no eres de Inglaterra…

- Vengo de muy lejos. De un país al sur de América.

- Ven otro día y conversamos. Yo te invitaré a una cerveza. - la chica le había dejado intrigado, y quería saber más.

- ¡Acepto encantada!

- Hoy estoy ocupado... no sabía que los chicos de Hogwarts tenían salida hoy, pero la próxima vez estaré más preparado y charlaremos largo y tendido.

Estrecharon sus manos en signo de despedida, y de que sellaban el compromiso de volver a charlar. A Estrella este hombre le daba buena espina. Algo le decía que tenía que acercarse a él.

Al salir de Hog's Head, su Draco-William venía saliendo de otra tienda, junto a la chica de cabello negro, y un chico de cabello castaño… se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella, y pasaron de largo, entrando en otro local, Las Tres Escobas… Estrella quedó tan bloqueada, que no pudo moverse ni un centímetro… ¿de dónde venían?...

La chica desanduvo los pasos del grupo, y miró un puesto de instrumentos con atención… y decidió entrar. Había de todo tipo de instrumentos. Le encantaban los pianos, William lo tocaba muy bien… pero si se compraba uno, no podría meterlo en su habitación, y menos llevarlo de regreso a su país. ¿Qué tal una guitarra? Podía ser… ¡o un Chelo!

Ummm…

Tenía que usar su magia para escoger. Todos los instrumentos tenían un aura especial, según el cariño con el que su creador los había hecho…

Y ahí estaba. Una Paloma. Una guitarra española, acústica, con cuerdas finas, más delgadas que las de las guitarras eléctricas, más fácil de tocar… fue hecha con amor y esmero, y esperaba un dueño que la tocara con igual cariño…

- Señor ¡me la llevo!

- ¡Hoy estoy de suerte! - le dijo el vendedor emocionado - Tres guitarras vendidas, en menos de media hora…

Siguió recorriendo el pueblo, pasó a comprar todos los libros de hechizos y transformaciones que pedían en Hogwarts para los 7 años, debía leerlos con rapidez.

Murió de la risa cuando vio libros sobre "muggles"… los magos para ella, tenían un extraño modo de observar la tecnología que habían desarrollado. Después de todo, en Chile no había muchos magos, y tenían que arreglárselas como pudieran… como muggles. Se apartó, y se escondió detrás del aparador cuando vio que Draco venía caminando hacia allí. Pero en vez de hablarle a ella, pues la debe haber visto de reojo, se giró, y habló con otra muchacha… la acorraló en el estante, preguntándole porqué lo seguía. ¿Porqué se odiaban tanto?... Estrella usó nuevamente su magia para ver qué escondían... pero en sus corazones parecía haber un… ¿dejo de atracción?... Llegó otro hombre, con un acento extraño. Draco se marchó… y ahora el nuevo personaje le hacía preguntas un poco intimidantes a la chica. Estaba por salir a ayudarla (aunque en verdad le daba mucha vergüenza), cuando llega el novio de la niña, y piensa que eso es una infidelidad. Su novio terminó la relación. La chica y su novio con el pelo rojizo salieron corriendo.

- Disculpe señor ¿usted no es profesor de Hogwarts?

- Sí ¿quierres que te ayude en algo?

- Más bien… yo quisiera advertirle que, siendo ella una alumna, usted no puede hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, y menos aún acercarse a ella de esa forma.

- ¿Quién erres tú? ¿Estabas aquí? - le dijo enfadado el extraño,

- Soy una amiga de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Le advierto que estaré observándolo… y si vuelve a acercarse así a esa chica, tendré que contarle a Minerva lo que he visto aquí.

- Crréame que mis intenciones con esa muchacha son sincerras, no me permitirría hacerrle daño…

- Pero cuando usted aceptó ser profesor, aceptó su rol por entero, y debe llevarlo hasta el final. - Estrella se sorprendió a sí misma por sus palabras, le recordó el tono que Minerva había ocupado con ella... -_ ¡qué vergüenza! - _pensó.

- Debo apresurarme antes de que suceda algo peor… Nos vemosen Hogwarts. - de inmediato Estrella corrió en busca de la chica. Quizás necesitaria ayuda.

Estrella no tardó en hallar a la niña de cabello castaño bajo un árbol, llorando. No se atrevía a acercarse a ayudarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola. En ese minuto deseaba con toda su alma ser invisible… miró al cielo, y sus ojos se nublaron por un instante... sintió un calor indescriptible, que pasó en un instante. Y ocurrió… ¡era invisible! Se acercó a la niña, y su alma estaba demasiado atribulada, demasiado. Era muchísimo para ella en tan poco tiempo. La guerra, el amor, el desamor… Estrella ordenó un poco las cosas, intentando que su corazón, mente y cuerpo estuvieran en armonía, así ella podría deciridr mejor. Pero antes de dejarla, puso en ella un pequeño hechizo… una pequeña "travesura", para que la próxima persona que la encontrara, la ayudara sí o sí.

Draco fue quien se acercó, y Estrella notó de inmediato que lo que había en él, por esa chica de cabello castaño, debía ser amor… Se entristeció, sí, pero no perdió las esperanzas… ¿Podría ser que él no era su príncipe?... Pareciera que finalmente, el hechizo no era necesario…

La chica dejó a Draco y la niña de cabello castaño tener algo de intimidad, y decidió pasar a una verdulería… el hipogrifo debía tener hambre, había demorado más de lo que pensaba. Hagrid le había dicho que le gustarían unas coles. Volvió volando a Hogwarts… el aire fresco le tranquilizó el corazón, había quedado muy atribulada al sentir las emociones de la chica de cabello castaño.

Con renovadas energías, corrió al despacho de su amiga, sintiéndose mejor.

- ¡Minerva! Traje lo que me pediste.

- Oh, que bien, así conversaremos esto juntas, comiendo algo que alegre el alma.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es algo muy importante, como directora, necesito tu opinión. Yo sé que eres capaz de ver cosas que otro no ven. ¿Qué ves en Hogwarts?

- A ver…

Estrella respiró profundo, y cerró los ojos.

- Veo cicatrices. No solo en el alma de los chicos, también en el colegio como tal. Hay personas que pueden cicatrizarlas mejor que otras, pero… hay que ahuyentar estas cicatrices con emociones fuertes. Ojala gritos de alegría, emoción, amor…

- O sea, darles más dulces en la comida no va a servir. - bromeó la directora, aunque sentía en la voz de la chica algo que antes no había percibido, y a lo que no podía poner nombre.

- Sí, pero esa alegría es momentánea. La alegría que necesitan es más fuerte. Si no lo haces Minerva, las cicatrices del castillo no afectarán solo a esta generación, sino que también a las futuras, y eso no es bueno.

- Vaya, es más de lo que yo pensaba… ¿Y qué me dices de Harry Potter?

- Ah, el chico que todas miran. Um… él estará bien. Tiene un gran corazón. El que me preocupa más es su amigo pelirrojo, y la chica que está con él. El chico pelirrojo tiene una gran fuerza interior, pero la está ocupando mal…

- ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarlo?

- Creo que nada… es demasiado terco. Deja que la chica se haga cargo. Si el chico pelirrojo debe sentir dolor y perderla, tendrá que hacerlo. Es por su bien.

- ¿Cómo Albus se hacía cargo de estas cosas?...

- ¡Preguntémosle! - Estrella abrió los ojos, y el tono de voz desapareció.

- Lo he hecho, pero no hace más que reír.

- ¿Será que le preguntas mal? Déjame hacer el intento…

Estrella miró al cuadro fijamente, y dijo…

- Señor Dumbledore ¿cómo hacía para hacerse cargo del colegio, y estar atento a tantas cosas a la vez?

- ¿No ves? Lo único que hace es reír.

- Pero, está mirando hacia… allá.

Minerva y Estrella abrieron las puertas de un aparador, y se encontraron con el pensadero, y su líquido blanco brillante girando y girando…

- Ya veo, ocupabas el pensadero para sacarte tus ideas y preocupaciones, y verlas desde otra perspectiva…

Miraron al cuadro de Dumbledore, y seguía riendo, pero ahora con más fuerza. Observaron fijamente el pensadero, y cayeron juntas en la misma oficina, pero unos años atrás. Y Dumbledore estaba…

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, y echaron a reír.

- ¡¡Comiendo dulces de limón!!

* * *

cap editado!!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Aquí estoy, dejándole mensajitos...

Feruu!! que bueno que te gustó mi idea loca xDDD aunque una Karen me quería matar xDDDDD todo porque ahora YO voy a ir a ver a Draquito, y ella no xD jajajajaja Bueno... las razones de Estrella para estar ahí y para fijarse en Draco son bien diferentes a las pensadas (lean este cap no más P) Pero veremos como le hace esta chiquilla para mantenerse al margen, y poder estar ahí de todas maneras xD

Zuly!! Muchas gracias por dejarme el primer review TT En verdad este fic va a tener su propia línea... pero corriendo al lado del de Mad xD por eso es una mirada muuuuy personal del fic de Mad P ojojojojo

Saludos a todos los que leen, aunque no pongan review, y un abrazo grande grande para Karen, y por favor no me rete xDDD

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Domingo en la mañana, el sol brilla afuera en la ventana. Hora de levantarse… ¡de visita al bosque prohibido!

Estrella se levantó feliz, y fue corriendo a buscar a Hagrid, quien estaba cuidando de sus hortalizas.

- ¡Buenos días pequeña Estrella!

- Hola ¿podemos irnos? Estoy ansiosa…

- Tranquila, será como dar un paseo por el bosque. Nada más no te separes de mí.

- Entendido señor Hagrid, empecemos la caminata.

- ¿Tomaste desayuno?

- Lo olvidé…

- Desayunaremos allá entonces.

- ¡si!

Partieron junto al enorme perro de Hagrid, que iba feliz al lado de Estrella. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para ver algunos conejos, y ardillas. Había una suave brisa, y Estrella sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo… Simplemente le dieron ganas de cantar.

_Querida brisa, querido sol_

_Iluminen mi camino, mi amor_

_Llévenme lejos, en camino al hogar_

_Donde se llenan las barrigas, y descansan los pies hinchados_

_Donde se recibe el abrazo añorado, y espera la cama tibia_

_Llévenme a mi hogar, llévenme a mi amor_

_(Nota: esta canción la hice yo, su escritora favorita P)_

- Que hermosa canción ¿es de tu país?

- Ummm… no. No me acuerdo donde la aprendí.

- Cantas muy bien…

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Detente!

Estaban frente a un pequeño prado, y estaban allí quienes buscaban… una madre unicornio, y su hijito.

- Gracias al cielo están bien. Hubo una época años atrás, cuando Harry era pequeño, en que hubo un monstruo horrible, que mataba a los unicornios y bebía su sangre.

- ¡quería la magia de su sangre!

- Así es. Pero ahora los unicornios están a salvo en Hogwarts ¿los ves? Intenta acercarte a ellos, despacio.

Estrella sintió un leve calor en el corazón, y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Pero no eran de su país, no, eran de un lugar aún más lejano. Se quedó mirando a los unicornios, y notó que junto a ellos había un gatito, igual de blanco que ellos. El gatito la observó detenidamente, luego dijo "miau" y se acercó a ella, ronroneando.

La mamá unicornio fue con él, y su unicornio pequeño, por supuesto, detrás.

- Así que lo adoptaste… pero ahora que no das más leche, el gatito no puede alimentarse.

La madre unicornio se acercó más a Estrella, para que le hiciera cariño en su cabeza. Se notaba que estaba algo agotada.

- ¿Quieres que cuide a los pequeños por un momento?

Sus ojos le dieron un sí. Estrella jugaba con los pequeños, con cuidado, para que ninguno se dañara. Corrían, se pillaban, se lengüeteaban, se tiraban al suelo, hasta que los pequeños se cansaron, y tuvieron hambre. El pequeño unicornio no tardó en encontrar algunos frutos del bosque, y se los daba al gatito también, pero éste no quería comer eso.

- Claro, ese es el problema de mamá unicornio, por eso está tan exhausta. Debe haber buscado alimento para el gatito por mucho tiempo, pero como no encontró nada…

- Psss psss Estrella.

Hagrid se había quedado más atrás, no quería asustar a los unicornios.

- Dime.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarnos al gatito.

- Pienso lo mismo… deberíamos ocuparnos de él.

- Además, ha bebido leche de unicornio, lo que lo hace muy especial. Creo que debemos protegerlo, y observarlo.

- ¡Okis!

La mamá unicornio había escuchado y entendido la conversación, tomó al gatito con cuidado con su boca, y se lo entregó a Estrella…

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que lo cuide?

Sus ojos decían sí. Estrella dejó que el gatito se despidiera de ambos, y se fueron de regreso al castillo, antes haciendo una parada, para comer algo para que no sonaran tanto sus estómagos, y para que el gatito tomara algo de leche.

Y al llegar al castillo…

- ¡Minerva¡Minerva! Acabamos de llegar del bosque, mira lo que encontramos con Hagrid.

- ¿Un gatito?

- Si. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

- Um… Hagrid ¿revisaste al gatito?

- Eh… no, lo reviso de inmediato.

Solo imaginen a Hagrid, y su tamaño. Solo imaginen un gatito de 2 meses en sus manos. Sus dedos eran muy grandes para revisar al gatito bien, pero con cuidado lo revisó.

- Haz aaaa gatito.

- Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

Todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes.

- A ver gatito, di miau miau.

- Miau miau.

- ¡Nos entiende a la perfección!

Minerva ya empezaba a sospechar de Hagrid.

- Cuéntenme, cómo encontraron al gatito.

- Ehmm… bueno, el gatito estaba…

- Encontramos al gatito, que estaba siendo cuidado por una mamá unicornio que lo adoptó y le dio de su leche, pero como ya se le había acabado, y su unicornio bebe ya estaba grande y podía comer frutos del bosque, la mamá unicornio no sabía qué hacer y nos lo dio para que lo cuidáramos.

- ¡¿Qué?! A ver, entiendo Estrella, pero… ¿cómo es eso de la leche de unicornio?

- Tal como suena, la mamá unicornio le dio leche al gatito.

- Eso hace que el gatito tenga habilidades mágicas…

Todos miraron al gatito, fijamente… pensando…

- Miau.

Y explotaron en risa…

- ¡Es tan adorable Estrella! Te lo puedes quedar, PERO… bajo la supervisión de Hagrid.

- Gracias Minerva ¡gracias!

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- ¡Pip!

- ¿Donde encontraste ese nombre?

- En un libro. Significa amante de los caballos, aunque en este caso sean unicornios…

- jajaja muy bien, me retiro señorita Mc Gonagall, ya es hora de almuerzo, y no quiero perderme el festín.

- Ve Hagrid, nosotras iremos pronto.

- ¡Adiós!

El gatito se acostó al lado de un pie de Estrella, en la alfombra, se enrolló como una bolita, y se durmió.

- Estrella, tengo una duda… ¿cómo lograste acercarte a los unicornios?

- No sé… ¿instintivamente?

- Acercarse a un unicornio en cautiverio es fácil, pero a uno salvaje, es otra cosa. Eso habla muy bien de ti, ellos vieron que tienes un buen corazón.

- Minerva, creo que hay algo que debo contarte…

- Cuéntame.

- Es que… es difícil de creer, pero… parece que yo no soy de éste mundo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero… estoy segura, hay muchas cosas que sé hacer instintivamente, que no puedo ocupar mi cabeza para hacerlas… pero si las hago con el corazón, las hago a la perfección. He tenido tantos sueños, tantos… que ya tengo una teoría de mi llegada a este mundo.

- Cuéntame, déjame escuchar tu historia.

- Todo empieza en un lugar muy lejano, una estrella. La historia es muy confusa, pero al parecer era un lugar parecido a Hogwarts, solo que era para personas muy especiales. Nací en ese lugar, era mi hogar… y crecí allí. Luego aparece William, pareciera que lo encontré cuando era pequeño, estaba perdido. Crecimos como hermanos, no podíamos separarnos. Incluso, cuando teníamos miedo en las noches, dormíamos juntos.

Pero un día… un día supe que mi hermana mayor estaba en problemas, y tenía que ayudarla. Me fui de mi hogar, y vine a este planeta… mi hermana, William y yo nacimos de nuevo, con formas humanas, padres humanos…

- A ver… tomémoslo con calma. Según lo que dices, tu hermana y tu amigo habrían nacido aquí, en éste planeta. Ellos podrían probar lo que dices. Pero podrían haber nacido en cualquier parte…

- Según mis cálculos, si yo nací en América, William debe haber nacido en Europa. Mi hermana, según lo que vi antes de venir a la tierra, debe haber nacido en Japón.

- ¿Cómo podrías reconocerlos, si se supone que la forma que tomaron ustedes es de humanos?

- La forma que teníamos allá en la estrella no era muy diferente. En mi caso, cambiaron un poco mis rasgos y el color de mis ojos, eso cambia según la genética de los padres. William allá era rubio, de tez blanca y ojos celestes. Por lo que aquí debería por lo menos tener el pelo rubio.

- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

- Sí. Tampoco sé si él será capaz de recordar lo que ocurrió, pero tengo un "sospechoso"…

- ¿Y quién es?...

- Draco Malfoy…


	6. Chapter 6

_- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…_

_- Sí. Tampoco sé si él será capaz de recordar lo que ocurrió, pero tengo un "sospechoso"…_

_- ¿Y quién es?..._

_- Draco Malfoy…_

Minerva miró preocupada a su amiga. Draco quizá no es quien Estrella pensaba…

- A ver Dumbledore, ayúdame, qué piensas de todo esto.

- Ummm… No tenemos certeza de que lo que dice Estrellita sea verdad, pero tampoco podemos decir que es mentira. Aún no encontramos la razón de porqué existen magos y muggles, no sabemos con certeza porqué algunos muggles tienen hijos magos, y porqué hijos de magos no son magos. Es una incógnita aún mayor cómo fue que apareció el primer mago. Quizá aquí estemos frente a una respuesta viva…

- Gracias Dumbledore… pero me preocupa mucho lo que piensas de Draco Malfoy, Estrellita. Él es hijo de un mortífago, o sea, de un mago que estuvo de lado de Voldemort, gracias al cielo está muerto, pero su padre educó a Draco para que fuera un hombre arrogante, envidioso, incluso malvado, más aún con los que ellos llaman "sangre sucia", como si los hijos de muggles estuvieran corruptos o algo así… cuidan que sus familiares se casen entre magos de "sangre limpia", en fin… desde la segunda guerra en Hogwarts que Draco ha mostrado su arrepentimiento por haber estado de lado de Voldemort, y hasta ahora se ha comportado muy bien. Pero no sabemos qué sucederá en el futuro, Estrella… Malfoy todavía está a prueba.

- No te preocupes por eso, Malfoy va en camino a ser un hombre nuevo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Está enamorado de la ex novia del pelirrojo.

- ¿Hermione? Pobre muchacha, hoy Ronald apareció a la hora de desayuno con la chica Sara colgándole del cuello. No sé qué tendrá en su cabeza… si él y Hermione se aman desde hace tanto tiempo… Es imposible que Hermione se enamore de Draco, después de tanto tiempo de llevarse con él como el perro y el gato.

- ¡Pero los perros y los gatos pueden llevarse muy bien!

- Lo sé Estrellita, pero son 7 años de malos tratos…

- y de no conocerse bien, te lo aseguro.

- No sé, no sé… no sé qué hacer con tu confidencia. Lo único que sé, es que no tienes porqué decirme una mentira tan estrambótica, y que eres muy sincera en todo lo que dices. Te ganaste el beneficio de la duda… no puedo desconfiar de ti.

- Gracias por creerme… aunque sea un poquito. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento… esperaba que no me creyeras nada de nada.

- Y por favor, Estrella, de todas maneras, ten vigilado a Malfoy, no vaya a hacer alguna tontería. El ministerio lo tiene vigilado, no puede hacer nada que dañe a otro ser humano, o le quitarán su varita.

- Está bien Minerva… confía en mí, no te voy a fallar.

- Y Estrella, no compres nada para Pip todavía, yo lo compraré, para que esté cómodo. Como es pequeño necesita cosas muy suaves, y algo para rascar sus uñas.

- OK, tú como animaga debes saber mejor de esas cosas…

- Estrella… de verdad… cuidate.

- Tranquila, estaré bien… voy a almorzar a mi cuarto, para que vayas al Gran Comedor. ¡Nos vemos!

En su mente, revisaba una y otra vez… ¿porqué le habrá dicho que se cuidara?...

Al llegar a su cuarto, el almuerzo ya estaba servido. El gatito se acomodó en su cama, y la miraba.

- ¿Tú qué crees Pip? ¿Es o no?

- Miau

- ¿Porqué eres tan tierno?

- Miau miaaau

- Me haces feliz Pip… gracias por estar aquí…

- ¡Miau! Prrrrrrr…

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyOyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Con el correr de los días, podía observar varias cosas. Draco conteniéndose, Hermione extrañada, la amiga de Draco actuando como una actriz de telenovela y mejor, porque Draco le creía. Ronald seguía con Sara.

- Prefiero que las cosas avancen y cambien, a que estén estancadas… ¿porqué Draco no da el primer paso?... ¿no es cierto Pip?

- Miau mimimiamiau miaaaau

- ¿Es mi idea o te entendí?... a ver, repítelo.

- Miau… Miau mimimiamiau miau

- A ver ¿dices que a veces es mejor esperar, para que las cosas maduren?

- ¡Miaaau!

- ¡Sensacional! Ya nos estamos entendiendo… no me esperaba menos de ti Pip.

- ¡miau!

Pero de que algo pasaba, sí que estaba sucediendo. Al llegar a la oficina de Minerva, se encontró con algo muy conocido… un pequeño televisor.

- ¡Minerva! ¿Qué hace aquí un televisor?

- Gracias a Dios que llegaste, porque olvidé cómo cambiar el video del baile. Además, debo devolverlo hoy mismo a la señorita Parkinson.

- ¿Ella te lo prestó?

- Quería convencerme de hacer una competencia de talentos, y me di cuenta de que es justo lo que Hogwarts necesita. Emoción, gritos, amor…

- Vaya, esa gente del video baila muy bien.

- Sería tan entretenido que alguien que baile así me llevara a bailar con él… y romántico.

- Ummm… Minerva…

Lo pensó un momento, y decidió dejar la pregunta para otra ocasión…

- Creo que la idea no es buena… ¡es buenísima! Pero te quiero pedir un favor…

- Por favor, déjame ir a ver el espectáculo, pero no quiero ir así nada más, quiero un disfraz…

- ¿Te disfrazarías de alumna?

Estrella miró a todos lados, pensando… por último cerró los ojos fuerte, y miró con sufrimiento a Minerva.

- Está bien, aunque sea por una vez.

- Te vas a ver hermosa con uniforme, pero… ¿cuál casa te sentaría más?...

- No sé… soy miedosa, soy estudiosa pero nunca tanto, no soy arrogante…

- Creo que el sombrero seleccionador nos va a dar la respuesta.

Sacó el sombrero, y se lo puso en la cabeza a Estrella… La voz dentro del sombrero decía…

- Ummm… vaya que interesante persona tenemos aquí… creo que tiene dotes intelectuales fuertes, ummm… sí… ummm… ¡oh! Pero qué sorpresa… ya sé, te dejaré en… GRIFFINDOR.

Minerva aplaudía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eres de la misma casa que yo… y que Hermione, Potter, Weasley…

- ¿Estaría en la casa de los valientes?

- Aunque no lo creas…

- Todavía no lo creo.

- Pues tendrás que creerlo. Aún no tengo cómo conseguirte una túnica, pero sí puedo darte esto… una corbata, insignia, y una bufanda. A ver, póntelos aunque sea encima.

- Ummm… ¿cómo me veo?

- Combina con tu cabello… ¡estoy tan feliz!

- Pero bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… anda a casa de Hagrid, creo que quería ver cómo está Pip.

- Entonces voy allá… ¡Minerva!

- ¿qué?

- ¡Gracias!

Estrella le dio un abrazo a Minerva, tomó en sus manos a Pip, y fue corriendo a la casita de Hagrid.

- Holaaa Hagrid, aquí traje a Pip.

- Oh, que bueno que llegaste, vengo del callejón Diagon, le traje algunas cosas a Pip, y quería ver cómo estaba.

- Aquí está, anda feliz conmigo, caminando en el castillo.

- jajaja, a ver gatito pequeño, abre la boca.

- Miaaaaaaaau… ¡miau!

- jajajajaja

- ¿qué le diste Hagrid?

- Es una medicina, para que no se enferme de rubéola azul.

- ¿Qué es eso?...

- Es una enfermedad típica de gatos de magos… solo como prevención.

- Ahhh… gracias, de verdad.

- Y… jojojo, quería pedirte un favor, y no me puedes decir que no…

- ¿uh? Eso me dio susto.

- jajaja, no te asustes… quiero que diseñes por mí el escenario donde actuarán los chicos para la competencia de talentos.

- Hagrid… yo………. ¡No tengo nada de imaginación para esas cosas!

- Es un favor que le vas a hacer a la señorita Mc Gonagall, así que ve preparándote para trabajar, y disfrazarte, porque imagino que querrás pasar por desapercibida en el Gran Salón ese día…

- Minerva me tendrá mi disfraz ese día.

- No, lo necesitas para 3 días antes.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Claro… tenemos que trabajar en el escenario, por lo menos desde unos 3 días antes.

- ¡¿Tanto?!

- ¡Sí!

Estrella estaba confundida… Gran Salón, por ahí pasan _todos_ los alumnos de Hogwarts. Hasta ahora pasaba por desapercibida porque no iba a lugares muy públicos, con suerte los pasillos, y siempre los menos recurridos. Pero a la vez, era una favor para su amiga Minerva… y no podía decepcionarla. Miró a Hagrid con cara de rendida.

- jajajaja, gané. Vamos pensando en lo que haremos, tengo aquí materiales que podríamos ocupar.

La idea que tuvieron fue osada, pero magnífica… sería como un verdadero escenario muggle, con luces de colores, y una decoración sobria pero elegante.

Esa noche Estrella soñó con instalaciones de luces, y unas serpientes bailarinas…


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella mañana despertó con jaqueca… tenía la grave impresión de que sería un día de decisiones para todos. Decidió bañarse, vestirse, tomar desayuno en su cuarto, y correr a la oficina de Minerva a pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza…

Al llegar, Estrella estaba que se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

- Minerva, me impresionas ¡hoy pareces un sol de lo radiante que estás!

- jajajaja, en el desayuno Garrid me mostró el diseño del escenario, y quedé feliz, feliz, feliz. Tienen mi aprobación absoluta, y si necesitan ayuda solo me avisan. Tan segura estoy, que he decidido informarles a los alumnos hoy mismo sobre lo que trata la competencia y la fecha…

- ¿Así de segura?

- ¡Claro!

- Y… entonces ¿Cuándo va a ser?

- ¡La próxima semana!

- ¡¿Tan pronto?!

- ¡Claro!

Estrella tenía cara de que faltaba 1 semana para su funeral.

- ¡Anímate¡Será muy emocionante!

- Claro…

- ¡Ah! Y he conseguido tu túnica. Está lista y a medida. ¡Vamos, póntela, póntela!

Estrella se puso la túnica con cara de susto, pero realmente no estaba nada mal… se sentía muy cómoda. Parecía que Minerva no podía brillar más de felicidad.

- Muy bien. Hagrid me dijo que querías investigar en la biblioteca acerca de las luces que van a poner. Aquí tienes el nombre del libro, y avisé en la biblioteca que irías, así que no tendrás problemas para pedir libros ni nada…

- okis… Minerva…

- ¿qué?

- ¡Tengo miedooooo!

- Jajajajaja, nada de miedo, nadie te va a morder. ¡Vamos, ve!

- Espera, primero… te quería pedir algo para el dolor de cabeza…

- Toma estas hierbas, te las tomas como un té y se te quita el dolor. Madam Pomfrey me las dio ayer.

- Muchas gracias…

- Vamos, ve, te ves hermosa.

- Gracias…

- Nos vemos más tarde… ¡adiós!

- Adiós…

Digamos que Estrella no estaba nada motivada… pero se preparó el té, y se le quitó el dolor al instante. Se armó de valor, y fue a la biblioteca. Y leyó, leyó y leyó… Hasta se pasó la hora de almuerzo. Cuando recién vio la hora de nuevo, ya era hora del té.

- Ummm… creo que la biblioteca es un lugar más tranquilo de lo que pensaba… pero ya estoy incómoda en esta silla… quiero ir a sentarme entre los libros. Me encanta su olor…

- ¡Miau!

- ¿Pip¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Miau miaaau!

- ¿querías acompañarme¿me extrañabas? Qué lindo eres… vamos por ahí, ya estoy incómoda, necesito cambiar de posición…

Y se acomodaron entre las estanterías. Estrella estaba feliz entre el maravilloso olor a libros antiguos… Cuando escuchó a alguien que entraba.

- Menos mal que nos vinimos para acá Pip. No querría que ella me viera… vaya, es Hermione…sí, mejor nos quedamos acá.

Luego de un buen rato, sintió otros pasos. Era Draco… y silbaba. Hermione se molestó, y le pidió que se callara… ¿porqué hablaba tan fuerte esa chica?... Menos mal que inmediatamente fue a sentarse… y Draco fue detrás de ella. La miraba fijamente…

- Pip, mira, parece que Draco al fin se decidió.

La chica le pidió que se fuera a otra mesa, pero Draco se negó… Le hizo notar que la biblioteca estaba _¿vacía?_... claro, estaba escondida, no iba a notar su presencia… Draco coqueteó con ella un poco, la fastidió, y luego la chica se marchó…

- ¿Ves Pip? Quien te quiere te aporrea…

- ¡Miau!

- ¡Auch! Pip, no me arañes…

- Miau miau miau…

- jajaja, yo también te quiero Pip… eres hermoso.

La tarde se pasó volando, y llegó la hora de la cena. Estrella no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel sueño de las serpientes bailarinas. Prefirió concentrarse un poco, y ver lo que sucedía en la cena… las imágenes eran borrosas, pero las voces se escuchaban claramente… Pansy le dijo a Draco que si quería que ella dejara de estar enojada con él… Draco evidentemente estaba algo molesto por eso… Pansy le pidió un favor para compensarle, y le muestra una hoja a Draco… y él firma sin pensarlo.

- ¡Pip¡Pansy quería a Draco para engatusarlo y hacerlo bailar con ella!

- ¿miau?

- Bueno, bueno… en-gatusarlo… tienes razón, ni idea porqué esa palabra contiene la palabra gato en ella, y porqué tiene ese significado… sé que no harías tal cosa… pero es que yo sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada… Lo más chistoso es que si él no hace lo que ella le pida, le van a salir unas espinillas horribles en la cara. Eso fue bastante hábil.

- ¡Miau!

- Sí, tienes razón… eso le pasa por vanidoso… ya Pip, a dormir… mañana será otro día de biblioteca…

_Al día siguiente…_

Nuevamente se sentó junto a Pip entre los libros… se sentía tan cómoda entre ellos. Además, pronto llegó Hermione… nuevamente se felicitó por esconderse. Parece que ella era un habitante común de la biblioteca. Algo que tuviera en común con ella… el amor a lo libros. Pero Hermione no podía concentrarse realmente en su libro. Gracias a Dios llegó Draco… él haría algo, la haría enojar, y se tendría que concentrar sí o sí…

Como lo sospechó, él le dijo algunas cosas para molestarla, pero ella ni se inmutó… solo miraba por la ventana con un puchero. Estrella no pudo escuchar más de la conversación… hablaban muy bajo. Pero se paró de un salto cuando Draco sacó su varita, y salió un hechizo de ella…

- ¡Minerva me dijo que lo cubriera! Rayos, qué hiciste Draco Malfoy…

Rayos… Hermione reía muy fuerte, la víctima de Malfoy al parecer los había descubierto…

- Pip, quédate aquí, tengo que hacer algo sí o sí.

Notó que Draco y Hermione se escondían en un ropero, y fue directo a la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa allá abajo¿Porqué ríen tan fuerte?

Prefirió hacer como que alguien afuera reía, para despistarlos… pero cuando miró con más atención, Estrella quedó impactada. Ronald y la chica Sara estaban vomitando unas feas babosas.

- ¿Alguien está allá arriba en la biblioteca¿Viste quién fue?

- No, estoy sola aquí…

Tenía que mentirle al pelirrojo, no le quedaba otra salida.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Porqué habría de mentirte?

- ¿No habrás sido tú?

- ¿Porqué haría algo tan tonto?...

El pelirrojo tomó a la chica de la mano, y se la llevó…

- Fiu… Pip, ven… nos vamos a llevar el famoso libro a mi cuarto, voy a seguir leyendo allá… No vaya a salir el par de tortolitos y me vean… vamos, vamos…

Al terminar el día, ya estaba practicando. Pequeñas luces de colores iluminaban su dormitorio, Pip intentaba cazarlas, saltando y tratando de agarrarlas con sus garritas. Estrella no podía más de la risa…

Alguien tocó a la puerta…

- ¡Pase!... ¡Minerva! Que bueno que viniste… mira ¿te gustan las luces?

- Se ven espectaculares… me encantan.

- Que bueno…

- Estrella, quería preguntarte si es que habías notado si los alumnos estaban entusiasmados o no.

- Um… sí, están entusiasmados. Creo que ya hay un número que está siendo preparado.

- Muy bien… y hoy recibí otra noticia.

- ¿Qué?

- Unos chicos formarán una banda, y van a tocar el viernes después del concurso.

- Oh ¡muy bien! Eso se ve espectacular.

- Estrellita, venía a visitarte por otra cosa…

- Dime.

- Te he notado poco entusiasmada. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Ummm…

- Vamos, con confianza…

- Es que… me recuerda muchas cosas esto…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Ummm… yo alguna vez intenté ser cantante…

- ¿En verdad?... ¿y porqué no eres cantante entonces?...

- No fue por falta de talento, sino por falta de tiempo y apoyo…

- Pero Estrella, no te desanimes. ¿Porqué no intentas practicar?

- Lo intentaré…

- Puede ser que en el futuro cantes después de la competencia, igual que esos muchachos.

- No, no, y no. Ni lo sueñes. Ni loca me hago famosa. Además, creo que ya he perdido practica…

- A ver… vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Practica, crea una canción. Y yo te diré si eres talentosa o no. No hay nada que perder en esto…

- Está bien… pero después del concurso, porque no tendré tiempo antes.

- jejejeje, ya vas a ver…

- ¿qué?

- Nada, nada…

- Por favor, no hagas nada en mi contra, por favor, que me sentiría muy mal…

- jajajaja, tranquila, tranquila… no haré nada malo. Mejor duerme… y quédate tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Buenas noches…

Antes de quedarse dormida, imaginó a Minerva mostrándole un contrato, igual que Pansy… y se vio a sí misma firmándolo con cara de terror… ¿Qué sería lo más terrible que podría pasar?... Ummm… el contrato diría… Tienes que hacer esto, o tendrás que contar un chiste delante de todo el colegio…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mala memoria, más ser fome, más vergüenza, más cara de sufrimiento, igual ridícula…

Tocó madera como 1000 veces en su cama, y se durmió tranquilamente… Minerva no haría nada de esas cosas…


	8. Chapter 8

El tiempo pasó volando… y llegó el día Martes, primer día de "aparición en público" de Estrella. Se disfrazó lo que más pudo (con su túnica de Gryffindor y su bufanda color sangre y oro), y bajó con sus rulos colgando. Cualquiera diría que era una Hermione más en el mundo mágico…

Al parecer, apenas desaparecieron los platos, la directora se puso en campaña para dar paso a la preparación del escenario.

- Vamos, chicos, no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Vamos, vayan a sus clases, y si no a hacer sus tareas. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

En pocos minutos, el gran comedor estaba vacío, y empezaría a ser transformado en un gran centro de espectáculos.

- Hagrid ¿trajiste los hilos que te pedí?

- ¡Por supuesto Estrellita! Y los papeles y cosas muggle que me pediste…

- No hay nada como las artes manuales… aunque soy malísima para esas cosas. Vamos a convertir este lugar en el mejor escenario de todos…

- ¡Manos a la obra!

Con los papeles, Estrella empezó a formar grandes letras que decían "Hogwarts", "Competencia de Talentos". Luego, les daría textura de tela (con un pequeño encanto que le enseñó su profesora favorita), y les pondría encima algunas chispas mágicas, que pareciera que todo el rato están apareciendo, como pequeños fuegos artificiales. Quedaría hermoso. Por mientras, Hagrid ponía una escalera lo suficientemente alta para llegar al techo mágico, y empezaba a poner los hilos de punta a punta… se les pasó gran parte de la mañana en eso.

Toc toc, sonó la puerta del gran comedor.

- Con permiso, Hagrid, Estrella, como van. Aquí está su querida directora, con una jarra de jugo de calabaza y unas galletitas…

- Minerva… gracias, me salvaste la vida. Me moría de hambre.

- Vamos, siéntate aquí, que ésta debería ser tu casa… Gryffindor.

- Está bien, está bien… tanto amor a Gryffindor.

- Jajajaja, no puedo ocultarlo.

Estrella iba a sentarse, cuando vio un osito de peluche…

- Minerva, mira.

- Oh, se le debe haber quedado a ese pequeño…

- ¿Se lo devuelves a la hora de almuerzo?

- No puedo, tengo junta con los profesores… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

- Uy, no seas tan trabajólica… vamos, no seas mala…

Minerva no quiso cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Y tú Hagrid?...

- Emmm… recuerda Estrellita, soy profesor, tengo que estar en la junta. Tendrás que devolverle el osito a ese niño tú misma.

- Hagrid, no seas malito, tú sabes que soy vergonzosa…

- No, lo siento, de verdad lo haría, pero estaré ocupado…

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, y se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor. Estrella se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, con el osito de peluche en sus piernas. Al aparecer la comida, prefirió parecer casual, y comió igual que los demás. Pero el niño nunca fue por los puestos buscando su osito, como ella hubiera imaginado… Estrella no se dio ni cuenta cuando tenía a otro león sentado frente suyo, con cara de interrogación.

- Emm… disculpa, nunca te había visto, y eso es extraño… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Emmm… ¿me hablas a mí?

- Claro, estamos casi solos a este extremo de la mesa.

- Ah, emmm… me llamo Estrella. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- ¿No sabes mi nombre?...

- La verdad es que no…

- Me llamo Neville Longbottom. Que extraño que no me conozcas… el año pasado me hice algo popular…

Neville se rascaba la cabeza, mirando a la extraña muchacha que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo no lo iba a conocer?... Parecía una chica un poco menor que él… ¿o mayor?... pero si estuvo el año anterior en Hogwarts, entonces tenía que conocerlo…

- ¿En qué año vas?

- Emmm… la verdad es que en ninguno…

- ¿Cómo?...

- Emmm… es que soy una alumna especial… no voy a clases con ningún año. Me hace clases Mi… la señorita Mc Gonagall, sobre transformaciones y hechizos.

- Oh, que interesante… nunca te he visto en la sala común.

- Es que… no estoy durmiendo en la casa de Gryffindor, tengo un cuarto sola en la torre este… allí estudio, ceno, paso algunos de mis ratos libres…

- ¿No te sientes sola allá?

- Mmm… no. A veces me va a visitar la señorita Mc Gonagall, y también me acompaña mi gatito, se llama Pip. Es un gatito blanco que a veces anda caminando por el castillo… ¿lo haz visto?...

- ¡Entonces ese gatito blanco es tuyo! El otro día entró a la clase de pociones, y jugaba en nuestros pies…

- ¿En verdad? Lo siento, creo que voy a tener que decirle que no entre a cualquier parte…

- No te preocupes, todos estábamos felices con el gatito, salvo el profesor, claro…

Estrella, por primera vez en público, esbozó una sonrisa… mirando hacia otro lado, pero sonrió… Neville pensó que su sonrisa era hermosa… Y se sonrojó. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, hasta que llegó el postre.

- ¿No te gustan los postres Estrella?

- La verdad es que… me encantan. Pero no sé cual elegir…

- Te recomiendo ésta torta, es riquísima.

- Oh, gracias…

Estrella la probó, y pensó que Neville tenía razón, estaba riquísima…

- Emmm… bueno Estrella, creo que debo marcharme…

- Oh, bueno… ¡Ay! Casi lo olvidaba… ¿conoces al dueño de este osito perdido?

- Ummm… a ver… déjame revisarlo… ah, es del pequeño Nickolas. Ahí está, se lo devolveré en seguida… muchas gracias.

- De nada…

- Hasta pronto. Y espero verte de nuevo en la mesa, siempre me siento por aquí.

Estrella se quedó mirando al chico mientras se alejaba. No era wow que guapo, pero sí era muy agradable.

- Estrella, mujer ¡qué estás pensando!

Apenas desaparecieron los platos, nuevamente Minerva sacó a todos los alumnos. Estrella se quedó sentada, mirando la mesa.

- Estrella ¿qué te pasa?

La chica pegó un salto del susto, que casi llega al techo hechizado.

- Nada, nada.

- ¿Te interesó el chico Longbottom?

- ¡¿qué?! No, no, como se te ocurre, es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida…

- Debo decirte que es un joven muy valiente. El año pasado fue uno de los pocos que fue valiente para ir en contra de los mortífagos que controlaban Hogwarts, y en medio de la pelea en la batalla de Hogwarts, fue capaz de levantarnos a todos en un momento crítico…

- Vaya…

- Sí, es un muchacho excepcional.

- Ya, me estoy atrasando. Tengo que terminar de cortar las letras de Hogwarts hoy, o no terminaré nunca.

- Ve… pero déjame decirte que me pone muy feliz que hayas almorzado en el gran comedor, y que te hayas hecho un amigo…

Minerva se fue con una sonrisa enorme, al fin Estrella se relajaba y podía hablar con alguien más, al fin…

Hagrid por su parte, también se había dado cuenta… pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno a Estrella para que no se avergonzara y saliera corriendo. Pero a sus espaldas, estaba muriendo de la risa… "el chico Longbottom… ¿eh?"

Estrella, en cambio, sí había quedado algo turbada… pero nunca para tanto. Pensaba que no era tan terrible comer en el gran comedor después de todo… al menos podría conversar con alguien diferente, y que era muy buena persona…

Esta vez, cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, Estrella se sentó con confianza en la punta de la mesa. Al verla, Neville no lo pensó dos veces…

- Que bueno que volviste Estrella.

Estrella lo miró con una tímida sonrisa. Neville ocultó rápidamente su cara sonrosada en su plato.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy Estrella?

- Estuve preparando el escenario del gran comedor para el viernes.

- Oh, imagino que quedará muy bien.

- Ummm… eso espero. Aunque Hagrid demora un poco poniendo los hilos en el techo, no sé como puede tocar algo tan fino con sus manotas.

- Jajaja, ese Hagrid… es muy buena persona.

La conversación siguió tranquila, amena… no se dieron ni cuenta cuando Minerva se acercó a ellos.

- Estrella, Neville… ¿Cómo están?

- Bien señorita Mc Gonagall. – respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Pueden acompañarme a mi oficina?

- Claro…

Al llegar a la oficina, ambos chicos se sentaron frente a una sonriente Minerva.

- Primero es lo primero… Estrella, cómo va el escenario.

- Ya terminé la primera palabra, solo falta pegarla y ponerle los hechizos que ya conversamos.

- Oh, muy bien… espero que mañana avances mejor con las demás palabras, ya debes tener la técnica ¿no?

- Sí, mañana de seguro avanzaré más rápido.

Nevile estaba intrigado… tanto misterio con lo del famoso escenario.

- ¿Neville? Cómo estuvo tu día.

- Pues… normal.

- ¿Cómo está Gryffindor preparándose para la competencia?

- Ummm… preparan unas acrobacias en escobas, creo…

- Ummm… ¿será suficiente?

- Esperemos que sí…

Minerva se maravillaba mirando a Neville y Estrella… ya se los imaginaba juntos.

- Neville, quiero darte las gracias por acercarte a Estrella a conversar… Llegó éste año a Hogwarts, desde un país de Sudamérica. Esta niña es _tan_ tímida, que me preocupaba mucho que no tuviera amigos. Puedo confiártela ¿no es cierto?

- Claro… ¿pero porqué eres tan tímida? No tienes nada de malo…

- Neville… soy aburrida, no se me ocurre de qué hablar, y me da mucha vergüenza… - dijo la joven mirando al suelo.

- Pero si eres muy agradable, no sé porqué te escondes así…

- jajaja, muy bien chicos, ya es hora de dormir… que tengan buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches señorita Mc Gonagall! – dijo alegre el muchacho.

- Buenas noches, señorita Mc Gonagall…

- Ah no Estrella, tú dime Minerva. – Neville miraba sorprendido a esta chica extraña, pero extrañamente maravillosa. _¿Porqué Mc Gonagall la trata con tanta cercanía?..._

- Buenas noches Minerva…

- Muy bien, buenas noches.

Minerva no podía más de felicidad… y Estrella, mientras se acostaba, conversaba con su Pip…

- Pip, qué hiciste hoy, me imagino que no te metiste en ninguna clase ¿no?

Pip la miró con cara de inocencia.

- Umm… más te vale… por favor, no entres en salas de clase ocupadas, porque interrumpes… Ummm… ¿Te cuento algo Pip?... hoy conocí a alguien muy simpático, su nombre es Neville Longbottom. Creo que iré a verlo a las horas de comida… ¿te gusta la idea?

Pip solo se acostó al lado de Estrella, en la cama, ronroneando.

- No sé porqué no te gusta dormir en tu cama, tienes que venir a dormir conmigo, a pesar de que te arropo en tus sabanitas…

- Prrrrrrrr…

- Bueno, bueno regalón… buenas noches…

Estrella soñó con el rostro de su amado William, que la miraba fijamente, con amor…


	9. Chapter 9

El día viernes Hagrid y Estrella corrían de aquí para allá en el comedor como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Las letras estaban finalmente puestas y pegadas, las luces poco a poco fueron tomando sus posiciones, saliendo de la varita negra de Estrella, mientras Hagrid arreglaba cómo iban a ser los juegos de luces, especialmente para el grupo que tocaría al final.

- Hagrid ¿sabes quienes van a tocar?...

- Son chicos de todas las casas, y creo que de Gryffindor va a cantar Hermione. La verdad no he tenido tiempo de preguntar quienes más van a cantar…

- Vaya… quién hubiera imaginado que esa chica tenía buena voz.

- La verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió.

- Todo para que hoy los chicos se luzcan aquí arriba…

Durante las comidas, Minerva tapaba la decoración con un hechizo para hacerlos invisibles, y le dejaba un buen rato libre a la estresada Estrella, para conversar con Neville, por supuesto… aunque a decir verdad, la chica tenía la cabeza en cualquier luz del techo, más que en el muchacho. Por suerte él la comprendió, y le deseó suerte…

Hasta que llegó la hora del espectáculo.

Estrella rió hasta las lágrimas con los chistes de los Hufflepuff. Aunque varios abuchearon la rutina, a ella le pareció graciosísima.

Luego quedó marcando ocupado literalmente con lo que los Ravenclaw decían en su obra de teatro, no entendía ni una sola palabra… - _debe ser inglés antiguo…_- pensó.

Quedó extasiada con las acrobacias en escobas de los leones, claro… ella jamás había visto volar a alguien en escoba, y estos chicos hacían cosas inimaginables para ella.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de las serpientes. La expectación de los alumnos era muy fuerte, casi se podía cortar el aire con el cuchillo de la emoción que había. Buscó por todas partes a Hagrid, menos mal ya estaba en su posición para hacer la iluminación especial para los Slytherin. Alcanzó también a ver a Hermione, que estaba tan emocionada como si fuera ella misma quien estuviera en el escenario.

Las luces se apagaron, y empezó la música…

- Ah, es tango de fantasía…

Claro, el baile era del país vecino al de Estrella. Siempre le había gustado el tango, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca como ahora. Le recordaba mucho a sus abuelos, que eran fanáticos del tango. La pasión del baile quedó grabada en todos sus sentidos…

Se apagaron las luces, y los aplausos casi la dejaron sorda. Todos estaban muy emocionados, Minerva no era la excepción. De inmediato declaró ganadores a los bailarines hiperventilados, y declaró que la próxima competencia, sería de Baile.

- Ay, no, voy a tener que ponerme a hacer letras de nuevo… ¡nooo!

Pronto vendría el turno del grupo musical, y esta vez le tocaría a ella manejar las luces. Se sentó en su posición, a esperar… serían 40 minutos.

Pero escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Estrella!

- ¡Oh, Neville! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno… la verdad es que no sé, estaba mirando para cualquier parte, aburrido, y te encontré… no pienso moverme de aquí, pronto esto se va a llenar.

- ¿Te gustó el baile?

- Pues… lo encontré bastante insinuante.

- Jajajaja, el tango de verdad no es tan "sexy"… es más… lento, más de disfrutar la cercanía, la música… ¿te muestro?

- Ummm… está bien.

Estrella puso una mano de Neville en su cintura, y la otra la tomó con su mano. Se acercó, y comenzó a bailar, lentamente…

- mira… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… rápido, rápido, lento…¿tomaste el paso?

- Creo que sí…

- Es así…

_Volveeer_

_con la frente marchita_

_las nieves del tiempo_

_platearon mi sien._

_Sentiiir_

_que es un soplo la vidaaa_

_que veinte años no es nada,_

_que febril la mirada,_

_errante en las sombras_

_te busca y te nombra._

_Viviiiir_

_con el alma aferrada_

_a un dulce recuerdo_

_que lloro otra vez._

- ¿Te gustó? Es una canción de Carlos Gardel… el ícono del tango.

La niña no fue capaz de captar la turbación del chico. Estaba sonrosado, habían estado muy cerca por unos momentos… Su voz lo había hechizado.

- Es… hermoso… ¿Sabes qué?... finalmente es entretenido bailar.

- ¿Entretenido? Es grandioso…

- Quizá me anime y baile la próxima semana.

- Voy a estar haciéndote barra.

Estrella miró al escenario… ya estaban listos. Neville se despidió con la mano, y ella apagó las luces. Los integrantes del grupo tomaron posiciones, Hermione tenía cara de pánico. – _ánimo Hermione…tú puedes hacerlo…-_ Vio cómo Draco le dijo algo al oído, y se puso en posición. La primera luz fue directa a Draco, que comenzó con la canción. Luego al baterista y al bajista, uniéndose a los acordes de la guitarra, y finalmente sonó la voz de Hermione…

Sí, el grupo tenía estilo. La voz de la chica le gustó bastante a la Estrellita, y hasta se divirtió iluminándolos con colores rojos y blancos, según el ritmo de la música…

El público ovacionó al grupo, y tocaron una segunda canción… la música, la voz de Hermione, llegaron a lo profundo de su alma. Casi olvida las luces, pero no… intentó iluminarla para que se viera brillante, bella.

Así se sentía ella, como la canción… esperando y esperando a su príncipe, a su amado William…

_I'm here, waiting for you…_

Al terminar el show, apagó las luces, y luego se encendieron las normales del gran comedor. La chica se quedó sentada, ensimismada, la música le había provocado una gran impresión. El gran comedor quedó vacío… casi.

- ¿Estrella?...

- Neville…

- ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando…

- No te preocupes, no es nada.

- Como que no es nada… algo te sucede. Dime, qué te pasa.

- A veces… extraño mi casa.

- ¿Te sientes muy sola?...

- No, no es eso… es que, a veces siento que algo me falta… y no siempre sé expresar qué es.

- ¡Miau!

- Pip… mete cucharas… ven aquí.

Estrella tomó al gatito en sus brazos, cerca de su corazón.

- Jajaja, que hermoso gatito…

- Prrrr…

- ¿Qué sentiste con la canción?

- Sentí que estaba tan cerca de aquello, o de aquella persona…

- Ummm… ven, vamos afuera. Te hará bien respirar aire fresco.

Estrella llevaba a Pip en sus brazos, y Neville la abrazó por la espalda, con un brazo… así se fueron caminando hasta el parque, y se sentaron en un banco que miraba al lago.

- ¿Te sientes mejor aquí afuera?

- Sí, me siento mejor…

- ¿O será que te afectó la calentura del ambiente?

- Jajaja, ni lo sueñes. Fue la canción la que me dejó… en la luna.

Un silencio algo incómodo los rodeó. Neville no sabía cómo romperlo… ¿preguntaba o no?...

- ¿No será que dejaste algún amor inconcluso en tu país?

- Emm… no. Bueno… sí, pero no… ay, bueno… tú sabes. Las mujeres siempre buscamos al amor de nuestras vidas, a nuestro príncipe azul. Muchas veces nos desesperamos, porque no llega, o porque nos damos cuenta de que no es azul, sino verde o marrón.

- Jajaja ¿y dejaste a tu príncipe allá?

- No sé… bueno, no sé si mi príncipe estará allá o acá.

- ¡Miau! Prrrrr…

- Simplemente sé que lo espero… que quiero tenerlo pronto a mi lado.

"**¡**_**NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE SANGRE SUCIA!"**_

Neville se paró del banco en seco, varita en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Neville?

Se limitó a hacerle señas, de que se quedara quieta, allí… miró a todas partes, hasta que encontró la fuente del grito. Era Draco, y le gritaba a Hermione.

Estrella fue donde Neville, puso su mano en su hombro para decirle que no hiciera nada. Neville dio un giro rápido, y le apuntó con la varita. Ella solo levantó las manos, Neville bajó la varita…

- ¿No ves que hay un ataque?

- Detente, y mira lo que sucede…

Hermione tenía a Draco petrificado y silenciado en el suelo. Le habló a Draco en el oído, y lo liberó… él se abalanzó sobre ella, y la sostuvo por las manos. Hermione estaba atrapada… Neville casi sale corriendo a "ayudarla", Estrella lo detuvo el hombro nuevamente…

- Espera… tranquilo…

Entonces Draco se acerca, casi a darle un beso… la toma a cuestas, y la lleva al lago, mojándola hasta el último cabello, donde se besaron apasionadamente.

- ¿Ves Neville?... no había nada que temer… solo era una pelea entre enamorados.

- Nunca imaginé que esos dos…

- Ummm… bueno, tú no eres un habitante de la biblioteca.

- ¿Todo ha sucedido allí?

- No todo, pero era bastante predecible al verlos allí.

- Creo que la guerra dejó algún tipo de marca en mí finalmente… Estoy siempre alerta.

- Claro que sí… en ti, en todos. Pero estamos trabajando en ello…

Él sonrió, y la miró detenidamente… Ella solo pudo mirar al piso.

- Vamos a algún lugar donde no podamos ver a ese par Neville, prefiero dejarlos tranquilos…

Estrella sentía el pecho apretado, muy apretado… ¿Estaría perdiendo a su William? ¿O Draco definitivamente no era William?...


	10. Chapter 10

Muchísimas Gracias por leer hasta aquí!!

La verdad es que me he trasnformado en la mujer metralleta... pero de las palabras P Es que de pronto me inspiro, y no puedo soltar el bendito teclado que me incita a escribir... sálvenme TT

Además de que, no tengo idea porqué, pero en las mañanas, mientras me ducho, siempre me llega aquella "inspiración divina", alguna idea malvadosa, y me digo... tengo que escribir para llegar algún día a eso!! siiiii!!!

Mejor me quedo entre mi cerveza de mantequilla, y mis ranas de chocolate... puchas que son ricas para conversar cosas de lo más profundo del heart...

Saludos Feru, gracias por la propaganda!! Aquí seguiré embalada con mi Estrellita...

Y si me dejan reviews... no me quejo!! xDDD

Música Maestro!!

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_Las imágenes estaban revueltas. Cabello rojizo, cabello rubio… ojos café, ojos grises… Un caldero hirviendo lentamente, un vaso, labios bebiendo un vaso…un murmullo de muchas voces… una semana… una semana…conciencia… _

Y despertó. Pip estaba a su lado, durmiendo profundamente. Se levantó suavemente… y dejó la pelusa blanca a su lado cómodamente en la cama. Hace tiempo que no le parecía tan maravillosa la ducha… recordó la conversación en el parque con Neville. Le parecía sinceramente agradable… Pero era sábado y tenía que trabajar en las letras, así tendría la semana libre para trabajar en sus transformaciones.

Bajó rápidamente a desayunar, y notó el barullo producido por las "celebridades"… Cruzó el gran salón, y se encontró con Neville, como esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?...

- Theodore Nott está de novio con Luna Lovegood, las niñas hiperventilan por Draco y Alex, y los chicos sueñan con Pansy, que parece estar en otro mundo.

- Muy bien. Parece que la competencia fue todo un éxito.

- Si querían generar una revolución hormonal, lo lograron.

- jajaja, no estaba tan lejos de los objetivos. – dijo la niña, feliz.

- Emmm… ¿amaneciste mejor?

- Sí, mucho mejor… gracias, ayer fuiste muy gentil…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu príncipe?

- Ni idea.

- No vaya a ser que se arranque con otra princesa.

- Jajaja, no, si es mi príncipe, me va a tener que esperar.

- Ummm… ¿sabes? Te tengo una noticia. – dijo Neville, con ojos picarones.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a bailar.

- ¡Maravilloso¿Haz pensado en el baile?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y¿Qué vas a bailar?

- Ummm… te lo digo con una condición.

- Cual.

- Que vayas a celebrar conmigo después del baile.

- Ummm… está bien.

- Voy a bailar Disco… - confesó en un susurro el chico.

- WOW!!! Me parece fantástico. ¿Y con quién vas a bailar?

- Ya le pedí a Ginny que fuera mi pareja de baile, pero me dijo que tenía que preguntarle a Harry y a Hermione, como mínimo.

- Claro, es una chica comprometida…

- Te tengo que pedir un favor más… - dijo Neville, susurrando ahora en el oído de la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nos asesores con el baile.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ayudarte correctamente… pero creo que conozco algunos pasos que pueden ayudarte.

- Perfecto… nos vemos a las 7 en la entrada del gran comedor.

Y se fue… Estrella quedó impactada. El chico estaba muy entusiasmado con el baile, con su compañía… nada más habría que esperar a la noche, a ver qué sucedía…

Por mientras, aprovechó de mirar a su alrededor, debía asegurarse de que Draco estuviera bien. Ni Draco y Hermione habían dado paso al frente para hacer su romance público. ¿Lo estarían guardando en secreto?... Por su parte, Ronald se acercó a Hermione, al parecer quería hablar con ella…

- No, no, no… ese chico tiene cara de que tiene algo entre manos… - masculló mascando un pedazo de pan.

Entonces recordó el sueño de anoche. No podía ser coincidencia, ese pelirrojo algo iba a hacerle a Draco, y tenía que ver con una poción. Más valía mantenerse alerta…

Hermione y Ronald salieron del gran comedor juntos, y detrás salió Draco, con cara de furia.

_- Por favor Draco, no vayas a hacer nada tonto…_- pensó.

Los platos desaparecieron, y Minerva se acercó a ella.

- Estrellita querida, estoy demasiado feliz. Tienes que venir a celebrar conmigo a mi oficina.

- Minerva… malvada… ¡voy a tener que volver a hacer letras!

- Jajaja, pero son solo 5… B, A, I, L, E… no es tanto… vamos, vamos, a mi oficina.

En la oficina había cerveza de manteca, y varios dulces… grageas Berttie Bott, y muchas… muchísimas ranas de chocolate.

- Estrellita… brindemos. Por un Hogwarts hiperventilado. ¡salud!

- ¡Salud!

- Vamos, abramos unas ranas… cuida que no se te vayan a escapar…

Estrella abrió una ranita, y… pafff, saltó y cayó en la cabeza de Minerva. Ambas murieron de la risa en el acto.

- ¡Estrella! Porqué tienes la costumbre de que todo caiga en mi cabeza…

- No lo sé, yo solo la abrí y saltó…

Un nuevo ataque de risa invadió la oficina de la directora.

- ¿Qué te pareció el baile de Malfoy y Parkinson?

- A ver… me pareció fabuloso… y mi otro adjetivo es sencillamente infartante.

- Jajajaja, sí, de verdad lo fue… hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación…

- ¿De qué?

- No sé, de… hiperventilación, de pasión, de… ¿amor?...

- Minerva… aprovechemos que estamos comiendo chocolates, y cuéntame, honestamente… disculpando mi indiscreción, por supuesto… ¿porqué nunca te casaste?

A la pobre Minerva casi se le calló el pelo con la pregunta.

- Es una larga historia…

- Tenemos tiempo… bueno, hasta las 7 de la tarde, y son recién las 9 de la mañana, así que creo que alcanzas… vamos, dime, soy tu amiga…

- Pero no le cuentes a nadie…

- Soy una tumba.

- La historia comienza así…

_Eran otras épocas, unos… 60 años atrás, o más… Había un chico de mi año en Gryffindor que me encantaba. Era simpático, sencillo… no era tan inteligente, ni muy diestro en los hechizos, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto. Tenía unos ojos celestes hermosos, y una voz cálida. Me fascinaba… Nos hicimos amigos al instante. Siempre me contaba acerca de su hermana, que estaba muy enferma. Sus padres no lo tomaban muy en cuenta, porque su hermano lo opacaba en casa con sus logros en Hogwarts. A veces se sentía solo, inferior… yo le repetía una y otra vez que no importaban esas cosas, lo que importaba era el corazón, y él me daba la razón… Fuimos tan amigos…tan… cómplices._

_Pero… un año, dejó de venir a Hogwarts. Y nunca más lo vi… decidí esforzarme, para poder hablar con su hermano, Albus. Me hice íntima amiga de su hermano, para acercarme a él. Incluso, me invitó a visitar su casa. Albus me explicó que tendría que trabajar desde ahora, pues su hermana estaba muy enferma, y sus padres habían fallecido. Cuando fui a su casa, esperaba que él me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, todo lo había hecho por él… pero solo me recibió con una mala cara, y se encerró en su habitación. Al parecer, él odiaba a su hermano aún, y no aprobaba que yo me hubiera hecho su amiga. _

_Finalmente, una tarde, la hermana de ambos falleció, en unas circunstancias muy extrañas. Él le echaba la culpa a Albus de que su hermana hubiera fallecido, Albus alegaba que fue un accidente. Desde entonces sus caminos se separaron…_

_La siguiente vez que lo vi, fue en la antigua Orden del Fénix, el grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort, antes de que Harry naciera. Estaba tan contenta de verlo nuevamente, de poder estar cerca de él… pero pronto se desanimó, y dejó la orden._

_Lo que sé de él, es que empezó a trabajar con cabras. Por mucho tiempo se mantuvo de eso… al nivel de que le encantan, no puede vivir sin una cabra cerca. Siempre tiene ese olor extraño… no me gusta. _

_Él fue mi primer amor, y desde entonces no he podido encontrar a nadie que se le iguale… me fui quedando sola, hasta que hoy… me ves como estoy._

Estrella estaba pasmada ante la confesión de Minerva… no lo podía creer.

- Minerva… ¿y qué pasaría si hoy te lo encontraras?

- Pues… nada. Me desilusionaría. Ahora es un hombre viejo, como yo claro, pero está tan… maltratado. Con olor a cabra, vestido con ropa rota, sucio, sin afeitarse ni arreglarse la barba por años… no, no gracias.

- ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte?

- Simplemente… se mi amiga, mi hermana pequeña… con eso soy feliz.

Estrella se levantó, y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

- ¿Otra rana de chocolate Minerva?

- Está bien, pero no en el pelo, por favor… ¿una jarra de cerveza de manteca?

- ¡Seguro! Me encanta…

Comieron y conversaron hasta hartarse, y ver la hora. Era pasada la hora de almuerzo.

- Muy bien Estrellita, ahora tienes una cita con cinco hermosas letras que nos harán suspirar la próxima semana.

- Sí… y después voy a encontrarme con Neville a las 7.

- ¿Una cita?...

- No, no, voy a ayudarlo a ganar el próximo concurso de baile.

- ¡No me digas que vas a bailar con él!

- No, tampoco… Ginny Weasly va a bailar con él.

- Jejeje… pero te estás comprometiendo con Gryffindor, así me gusta. Entonces apúrate, no vayas a llegar tarde con Longbottom. Y recuerda que lo de hoy es nuestro secreto…

- Y está a salvo conmigo. Nos vemos…

- Adiós Estrellita.

Debía admitir que mientras hizo las famosas letras, pensaba en Minerva y su amor no correspondido… había sido todo por las cosas de la vida. Nada más… ¿Sería su destino quedarse sola?... ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad más adelante?... Eso no lo sabía, pero tampoco sería malo buscar alguna solución… si hubiera una salida a Hogsmeade pronto…

Terminó la famosa palabra mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. La guardó junto con las otras, detrás del escenario… No sabía que hacer, y quedaba 1 hora. Así que simplemente salió a caminar al aire libre…

A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a hacer frío. La túnica ayudaba bastante, pero no era suficiente para sentirse bien en el ambiente helado…

- ¿Desde cuando se ven Estrellas durante el día?...

- ¡Neville! Debo admitir que me gustó tu piropo.

- Toma… no vayas a resfriarte.

Neville puso su chaquetón en sus hombros, y la cubrió completamente. Estaba tibio… era el calor de Neville. Estrella se ruborizó…

- Gracias… pero tú eres el que debería cubrirse, no vayas a resfriarte, y tienes que bailar…

- Estoy acostumbrado al frío, me siento como si fuera mi ambiente natural.

- Pobre de ti si te veo resfriado después…

- Ah… ¿y cómo me vas a castigar?

- Ummm… tendrás que hacer letras como las que hice para el escenario, que digan "Estrellita, eres la mejor"

- Eso sería agotador… pero quizá no sea tan malo…

- ¡Neville!

- Jajajaja…

Pasearon cerca del lago… Estrella por fin descubrió al monstruo del lago de Hogwarts, y tuvo que ser afirmada por un rápido Neville para no caer de espaldas. Hasta que llegó la hora…

- Muy bien, es hora de bailar… tenemos que apresurarnos ¡vamos!

- Neville… ¡porqué me tomas de la mano, no corras tan rápido, adónde vamooos!...

Un cierto Neville Longbottom estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos, y había comenzado su plan de acción… esta vez no la perdería.


	11. Chapter 11

Wiii!! tengo un casi futuro lector!!! Se llama Makarva!! D yo feliz de que me lean, dado que al parecer tengo re pocas visitas ..

Pero bueno, así es la vida del escritor amateur (o amante) que hace estas cosas solo por amor al arte. Como dirían algunos, a veces se pierde, a veces se gana...

Voy a estar esperando feliz feliz sus review. Miren que ya se viene la parte wena... jojojojojo Hasta yo ya me encariñe TT

saludos a todos los que me leen, y a los que no le leen también U especialmente a Feru, gracias por tu apoyo D

Que tengan una feliz lectura D Música maestro!!!

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_- Muy bien, es hora de bailar… tenemos que apresurarnos ¡vamos!_

_- Neville… ¡porqué me tomas de la mano, no corras tan rápido, adónde vamooooooooos!..._

_Un cierto Neville Longbottom estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos, y había comenzado su plan de acción… esta vez no la perdería._

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Menos mal que Neville le tomó la mano a Estrellita, porque la pobre es muy mala para correr, peor aún para subir escaleras. Con la ayuda de Neville, llegaron en un santiamén a su destino…

- Aquí estamos, Sala de música número 3. La descubrí hace unos días…

Al entrar, Ginny ya estaba allí.

- Ginny, te presento a mi amiga Estrella. Es una estudiante especial de la señorita Mc Gonagall que llegó éste año.

- Mucho gusto señorita Estrella.

- Mucho gusto… solo llámame Estrella. – dijo la chilena sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo no te había visto en Gryffindor?

- Es que… yo tengo mi pieza aparte, en la torre este.

- Ah… bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo avísame.

Se quedaron mirando a Neville, que sacaba algo de un bolso negro.

- Aquí está, listo… prepárense para ver a los mejores bailarines de disco de Inglaterra…

Un aparato rectangular proyectó una imagen en la muralla, mostraba una pista de baile multicolor, en la que un grupo de gente hacía un círculo, y aplaudía. La música empezó a sonar, y una pareja salió a la pista, bailando eufóricamente.

- Les presento a mis padres.

- Neville… ¡tus padres eran unos trompos! – dijo la pelirroja.

- Si llegamos a bailar igual de bien que mis padres, de seguro las serpientes no podrán ganarnos.

- ¿Qué esperan? Vamos, empecemos a probar sus pasos. – Añadió una Estrella.

De inmediato el ritmo empezó a agarrarles el cuerpo, y en un rato ya estaban bailando tan entretenidos como los padres de Neville.

El "video" (si puede llamársele así) duró una hora, en la que bailaron sin parar al ritmo de la música enloquecedora. Estaban ya algo exhaustos.

- Creo que tenemos muy mal estado físico Estrella… ¿aún así crees que podríamos ganar?

- Por supuesto Neville… parece que llevas el baile en la sangre.

Los tres se miraron sonrientes.

- Ahora que tienen miles de pasos para sacar ideas, falta la canción específica que van a bailar y los trajes…

- ¡Yo me ocupo de eso! – dijeron Neville y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Los tres rieron hasta que casi les salían lágrimas.

- Yo me encargo de la música – dijo Ginny

- Y yo de los trajes – dijo Neville

- ¿Cómo te vas a conseguir ropa tan… rara? – Ginny ya miraba extraño al muchacho.

- De los mismo del video… ya me probé el traje de mi padre, y me queda como hecho a medida. Espero que te quede el traje de mi madre… aquí está. Si quieres salgo y te lo pruebas.

- Está bien… aquí lo vemos con Estrella.

Estrella acercó su mano al vestido… era suave, hermoso. Estaba muy bien cuidado, a pesar de ser tan antiguo.

- jejeje… combina con tu cabello. ¡Pruébatelo!

- Estrella… debes saber algo… acerca de los padres de Neville.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… los padres de Neville están… enfermos, muy enfermos, ambos. Están… locos.

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – dijo una pálida Estrella.

- Fue… el maleficio cruciatus. Hace que te duela cada célula, cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, y si te lo hacen mucho tiempo… te vuelves loco. Los padres de Neville pelearon contra Voldemort… una de sus secuaces les hizo… eso. Ellos siguen vivos, pero… nunca más volvieron a ser los mismos.

Estrella no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí mirando al suelo…

- Por eso Estrellita… sé muy cuidadosa con sus sentimientos. Es un buen chico, pero también tiene su corazón frágil…

- Entiendo… bueno… si él mismo quiso prestarte el vestido, creo que deberías honrar sus sentimientos. Pruébatelo… con el mismo cariño que ha sido guardado y atesorado.

Con mucho cuidado, le pusieron el vestido a Ginny… y le quedaba a la perfección. Estrella le abrió la puerta a Neville, que al ver a la pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Creo que estamos por hoy… Ginny, no podemos perder.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

Neville abrazó a las dos muchachas a la vez, y susurrando un – gracias - en sus oídos.

- Las dejo, para que Ginny se ponga su ropa, y nos vemos mañana aquí mismo… ¡estoy feliz como una perdiz! Jajajaja ¡Adiós!

Las niñas se miraron mutuamente, rieron… Estrella ayudó a Ginny a sacarse el vestido con mucho cuidado… y se marcharon cada una a sus dormitorios.

Esa noche, Estrella soñó con un caldero hirviendo a fuego lento.

El domingo había pasado rapidísimo gracias a una alegre Minerva que la llevó de compras a Hogsmead, pues Estrella no tenía ropa apropiada para el invierno… nunca había vivido un invierno tan frío. Por supuesto, a las 7 había ido a dar ánimo a Neville y Ginny, que había encontrado la canción apropiada, y avanzaban como avión con los pasos y la técnica.

Esa mañana de lunes, según le había advertido su mejor amiga, iba a llegar una muchacha de la academia Beauxbatons, Francia, así que debía permanecer alerta. Aunque tenía pocas ganas de escapar de sus suaves sábanas, tenía que ir a ver cómo estaban todos…

Llegó de las primeras al gran salón, con el estómago rugiendo. Poco a poco hicieron su aparición las estrellas de Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione aún aparentando no tener nada.

Minerva se levantó, y presentó a la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Era hermosa, pero le dio mala espina. El sombrero seleccionador la puso en Slytherin… Notó como Sophie ya había puesto sus ojos en Draco. Lo miraba de reojo, casi ni prestando atención a los innumerables serpientes que intentaban mostrarle su aprecio.

Neville llegó mirando en todas direcciones, sintiéndose perdido por la actitud de los varones, que babeaban mirando en dirección a la mesa Sly, pero no a Pansy.

- ¿Noticias?

- Llegó una niña de intercambio desde Beauxbatons, Minerva me dijo que es mitad veela… así que si no quieres caer en lo mismo que los demás, mejor no vayas a mirarla.

- No tengo intención de mirar en otra dirección tampoco.

- ¿Porqué¿No te causa curiosidad?

- La verdad es que no. Ya estoy mirando a una belleza ¿para qué mirar a otro lado?

- Neville… vas a hacer que me ponga fucsia.

- Ese color te viene mucho.

- ¡Neville! – él solo reía ante una Estrella con un puchero, roja como tomate del campo, de esos realmente rojos.

- No tengo ganas de ir a clases…

- Vas a ir igual muchacho, es importante que vayas…

- Por favor, hace tanto frío… luego le pido sus apuntes a Hermione.

- Pero si está helado en todas partes ¿dónde vas a ir?

- A la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Me acompañas? Finalmente de todas formas eres leona…

- mmm… será como ir de excursión… me tienta la idea, pero no puedo ser tan mala influencia.

- Acompáñame, por favor… no quiero estar solo allá.

- Está bien… si lo vas a hacer de todas maneras.

Estrella intentó recordar todos los detalles para volver más adelante, y le pareció extraño cuando pararon frente a la señora gorda.

- hiperventilación

La señora gorda se abrió, y Estrella quedó estupefacta. Podría haber pasado por ahí mil veces, y no darse cuenta de que ahí estaba la sala común. De inmediato se sintió como en casa, y se sentó en un sillón. Neville se sentó a su lado.

- Tienes razón… aquí es más calentito. La sala común es muy acogedora.

- Para mí ya es como mi casa.

- ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí?

- 8 años…

- Te imagino aquí, todo pequeño y menudo… y a Hermione, Ronald, y Harry… debe haber sido muy divertido.

- Jejeje… mi primer año fue todo una pesadilla. Me perdía en el castillo, se me olvidaba la contraseña, si la anotaba se me perdía, me caía en los peldaños malos de las escaleras… Los hechizos me salían pésimo.

- ¿Porqué tanto?

- Era demasiado bobo… todos me molestaban por lo mismo. Digamos que se me empezó a quitar un poco como en 5º año, con ayuda de Harry. Quizá todavía no se me pasa por completo… pero por lo menos el año pasado crecí mucho. Se me quitó mucha de mi inseguridad…

- ¿Y como lo hiciste? Soy tan insegura… que de verdad me haría bien un consejo.

- Lo único que hice, fue hacerle caso a mis sentimientos, a mi rabia, a mi cariño a los alumnos, a Hogwarts. Creí firmemente que lo que hacían esos idiotas no podía ser más, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar más de sus fechorías, tenía que hacer algo… por eso me rebelé.

- Debe haber sido muy duro…

- Para todos. Aquí pasaron muchas cosas… piensa que, según me contaron, aquí mismo Harry hizo un maleficio imperdonable a uno de esos mortífagos.

- Aquí mismo… de verdad no me lo puedo imaginar.

Estrella se quedó mirando la alfombra, luego el suave fuego de la chimenea. Empezó a bostezar, como si quisiera engullir la sala común completa.

- Ven… apóyate en mí.

Estrella, medio dormida ya, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Neville, quien le empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo, en la cara… la niña, entre la visión del fuego danzante y los mimos del muchacho, se quedó profundamente dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

Debo admitir queme costó mucho terminar éste capítulo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados... gracias al cielo existe el shoujo xD (un tipo de anime que es mega romántico) y me dió las respuestas que necesitaba. Con la mente tranquila, pude seguir escribiendo... ¿Qué puedo decir? Que Neville se está ganando un lugar en mi corazoncillo también xD lo divertido es que el muy finalmente es también parte de mi cabeza... es casi algo ególatra, hasta gracioso... primera vez que me pasa ésto... jajajajaja.

Aquí tienen el capítulo... música maestro!!

_yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Estrella, medio dormida ya, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Neville, quien le empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo, en la cara… la niña, entre la visión del fuego danzante y los mimos del muchacho, se quedó profundamente dormida._

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Neville no sabía qué hacer… no podía levantarse, tampoco moverse… tenía en sus piernas el rostro de una delicada niña de ojos marrón, y cabello rizado, que descendía hasta su cintura… para él, era hermosa, un ángel que había venido de muy lejos…

Sintió unos pasos desde fuera, y se escuchó la contraseña. La chica del cabello rojizo entró casi corriendo.

- ¿Neville¡Qué bueno que te encontré! Ooh… oops, disculpa la intromisión…

- No, tranquila… está dormida.

- Debo hacerte la pregunta de rigor. ¿Te gusta?

- S… sí.

- ¿Quieres tener algo serio con ella?

Miró la carita durmiente de la chica… y su corazón se derritió.

- Definitivamente sí.

- Entonces, juégatela.

- Eso intento… - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Cualquier cosa, tienes mi apoyo. ¡Adiós!

Y tal como llegó, Ginny se fue… En la cabeza de Neville, pasaron un par de rostros… Hermione, Ginny… por las dos en algún momento había sentido un cariño muy especial, pero había perdido estrepitosamente frente a nada menos que Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. En aquellas ocasiones no hubo nada que hacer… pero ésta vez, no había nadie más en los ojos de la chica. Solo quería poder vestirse de azul para ella… ser su príncipe, y no abandonarla jamás.

- Miau miiiaaaaaauuuu mmmmiiiiiaaaaaaaauuuuuuu

Se escuchaba detrás del retrato de la señora gorda.

- Señora, déjelo pasar, es el gatito de una niña nueva de Gryffindor.

- Adelante señor gatito. – dijo respetuosamente.

- Miau miau miiiiaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Estrella lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿ah?... ¿en qué minuto me quedé dormida?... ¡disculpa Neville!...

- No… no hay problema – dijo el muchacho, notoriamente ruborizado.

- Pip… mete cucharas, tenías que llegar donde estoy, como siempre.

- ¡Miau! Prrrr…

- Regalón….. ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya es hora de almorzar.

- ¡¿Qué, tan tarde?!

- No quería despertarte… jiji

- La próxima vez que sea tan fresca me despiertas… te tenía todo quieto, lo lamento…

- Tranquila, por mientras repasaba el baile en la cabeza.

- De verdad, la próxima vez me despiertas…muy bien… mejor vamos a almorzar, porque después tienes que ir a clases, y más tarde a ensayar. – la niña se levantó y se estiró.

- No, no quiero ir a clases…

- Irás a clases aunque te tenga que llevar de la manito.

- Está bien…

Neville tenía cara de puchero. No quería apartarse de la Estrellita. La chica, preocupada, le hizo cariño en su cabeza, y sonrió. Él la miró… y no pudo oponerse.

Ella feliz bajaba las escaleras, tenía hambre. El chico, en cambio, iba con la cabeza gacha. No quería alejarse de ella.

Para variar, en el comedor, había una pequeña conmoción. Sophie se había sentado frente a Draco, para la envidia de todas las féminas. Hermione entró, y cuando iba a mitad de camino a la mesa, decidió otra cosa… y fue directo a la mesa de las serpientes. Le dio un beso a Draco, dejándolo boquiabierto a él, y al resto de los que se encontraban en el comedor. Luego Draco mismo se levantó, y fue a la mesa Gryffindor. Le dio un beso lentamente a Hermione, provocando un derretimiento masivo de los corazones femeninos. Incluido el de Estrella.

- Neville… me puedes explicar… ¿porqué solamente los famosos pueden darse el lujo de tener esas escenas tan… apasionadas… de dar esos besos tan… hiperventiladores. ¿Porqué a mí nadie me da de esos besos?... ¡Yo quiero que me besen así!

- Ummm… ¿Porque todavía no tienes quién te bese así?... – respondió el muchacho, nuevamente sonrojado.

- Quiero que llegue pronto mi príncipe… - un puchero de proporciones figuraba en la cara de la niña.

- Pero… ¿no hay nadie que te guste?

- Ummm… realmente no.

- No pareces muy segura…

- Creo que Malfoy es guapo, pero no es mi tipo – _creo…_ pensó la niña - ¿Y quién más?... nadie más… tú eres el único con el que hablo, pero aún así pienso que eres muy simpático, muy tierno.

- Gracias… - _Longbottom toma la quaffle, va hacia el aro, y entra…¡siii¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!_ - Pensaba un Neville aún más rojo.

Para la tristeza del chico, doña directora se acercó a la mesa de los leones, a hablar con la chica…

- Hola Neville, Estrella… que bueno que te veo. Después de almuerzo necesito que vayas a mi oficina, desde hoy tendrás mucho que hacer.

- Okay Minerva ¿llevo algún libro en especial?

- No, no es necesario... Nos vemos más tarde… que tengas una buena tarde Neville.

- Gracias…

El muchacho olvidó su comida, y se acostó casi literalmente en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, dibujando un puchero en su cara.

- ¿Qué pasó Neville¿Porqué esa cara triste?

- Quisiera… quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Pero… nos veremos a las 7 ¿no? Para tu ensayo…

- Pero no es lo mismo…

- Neville… pareces un niño pequeño. – Estrellita sonrió, y el pobre tuvo que esconder su cara para evitar que notara que se derretía por dentro.

- ¡Vamos! Éste es tu último año en Hogwarts… yo que tú lo disfruto al máximo… mal que mal, desde el próximo año tendrás que trabajar, o hacer algo así. Disfruta que puedes estudiar, y pasarlo bien en la escuela…

- Ummm… tienes razón… voy a aprovechar muy bien mi último año de escuela.

El niño con cara de penita miró los ojos de su amada… sentía que de verdad se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella.

- Te prometo que aprovecharé este año al máximo… - _y que te voy a conquistar - _pensó_…-_ nos vemos en la tarde.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Estrella, y se fue lo más rápido posible para que no viera su cara enrojecida.

La muchacha quedó absolutamente pensativa. Terminó de comer, y fue derecho donde Minerva…

- Eres mi amiga… ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – la miró una directora con cara de interrogación.

- Es que… cuando alguien se pone rojo cuando lo miras mucho, o cuando sonríes, y quiere estar contigo todo el tiempo… significa que te ama… ¿no es verdad?

- Tú más que nadie debería darse cuenta de lo que hay en el corazón de ese chico… ¿no puedes verlo?

- Nop… cuando se trata de mí, nunca sé si es verdad, o se trata de mi imaginación.

- Por la manera en que te mira… estoy segura de que se está enamorando profundamente de ti… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- No sé… tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, le estoy empezando a tener un cariño muy especial… es muy… tierno. Hoy me quedé dormida en el salón común de Gryffindor, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, mientras me hacía cariño, y veía el fuego bailando… fue demasiado tierno. Pero… tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué vas a tener miedo? Ese chico es muy bueno, y muy valiente… ¿qué más podrías pedir?

- Minerva… recuerda que tengo un pasado muy lejano, que, a pesar de todo, me dejó marcas muy profundas.

- No me digas que es por William…

- Me da miedo que Neville no sea William, y luego cometa alguna tontería… no quiero herirlo.

- A ver… me dijiste que podría estar en cualquier parte, que podía ser cualquier persona. La única pista que tienes es Draco Malfoy, y él está con Hermione. O sea… de todas maneras, si fuera Malfoy, estaría emparejado con otra… te puedes quedar toda la vida esperándolo, y no lo vas a encontrar nunca. Deberías pensar que la vida es muy corta, y que si pierdes tu tiempo, puedes terminar quedándote sola… Deberías aceptar el cariño que Neville te ofrece… él es real, está aquí a tu lado. William es, por ahora, solo un sueño… Y mejor nos concentramos en lo que tenemos que hacer hoy. Disculpa que tenga que dejarlo hasta aquí, pero hay mucho que hacer.

- No te preocupes, pensaré en lo que me dices…

La niña quedó con la mirada perdida, estaba muy preocupada por Neville. No quería hacerle daño… Minerva solo la miraba, hasta que decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- Hoy quiero investigar cómo haces magia con las manos.

- A ver… - suspiró - como te lo explico… es algo muy intuitivo.

- De a poco, dime lo que sientes cuando haces magia con las manos.

- Pues… es como que la magia sale de tu corazón. Entonces, ésta va a través de todo tu cuerpo, y llega a tus manos. Desde ahí, se junta en el centro de la palma de la mano, y gira… tú, con un poco de intencionalidad, puedes dirigirla a tus dedos. Desde ahí, de nuevo intuitivamente, la magia sale de la punta de tus dedos, y tienes que dirigirla hacia la cosa que quieres que vaya, con los movimientos de la mano y con tu mente. Así…

Estrella levantó una copa que había en el escritorio de Minerva. Ella miraba atentamente.

- Déjame intentarlo.

Se quedaron toda la tarde en eso… hasta que dieron las 7. Estrella seguía preocupada, pero prefería intentar ocultarlo del chico que ocupaba su mente… ¿quizá más que William?...

Por primera vez, mientras él bailaba, comenzó a verlo como hombre… y se sorprendió mucho. A veces ponía cara de ñoño, pero con el pelo bien arreglado eso se le podía pasar. Tenía la espalda ancha, las manos grandes… el pecho amplio. Todo lo que soñaba en un hombre.

- ¿Estrella? Qué crees que nos falta… - dijo la pelirroja al ver a la chica tan concentrada mirándolos.

- A ver… deben marcar más los pasos, estirar más sus extremidades, y estar bien derechos. Imaginen que desde el centro de su cabeza hay un hilo que tira, y que les hace estar bien derechos. Inténtenlo. Eso… recuerden que ustedes serán los reyes de la noche. Lúzcanse, diviértanse, sonrían, muéstrense… vamos, inténtenlo de nuevo.

Con esas indicaciones, el baile mejoró sustancialmente. La chica de los cielos los miró con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¡Bravo! Si siguen así, de seguro ganan… Ahora, es muy tarde. ¡A dormir!

- Nooo… - Neville nuevamente no quería separarse de ella.

- Ummm… te prometo que mañana después de tus clases nos vemos. ¿Te parece?

El rostro del chico se alumbró como si fuera una declaración de amor. Con eso se quedó tranquilísimo… y todos fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir.

El caldero seguía hirviendo lentamente en los sueños de Estrella.


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaa!!! aquí aparecí xD

Les cuento que me demoré en actualizar porque se me había quedado el archivo en la oficina... y lo que es peor, después me fui a casa de mi pololo, y desde allá no podía actualizar... así que se han ganado 2 caps en vez de uno, jejejeje.

Gracias Makarva por leerme!!! intentaré de todas maneras seguir actualizando seguido, yo diría que el mayor problema para eso en el futuro, es que como éste fic va siguiendole un poco el paso al de Mad Aristocrat, ella a veces se demora un poco en actualizar... y eso me demoraría un poco a mí también. Pero no te preocupes, tengo haaarta historia de por medio, que aún está en mi cabecita... jejeje. Así que, si sigo así, voy a poder seguir actualizando seguido P

Saludos a todos, a karencita, a Feru que anda en Argentina, y a todos os que leen D

por fis, no les cuesta nada dejar review U

aiooos!!!

Música Maestro...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Era el día viernes, 1 de la tarde. Estrella miraba radiante cómo el chico que estaba de a poco robando su corazón, se lucía en el baile con Ginny.

- Me han sorprendido de sobremanera. Hasta creo que podemos probar lo último…

- ¿Qué cosa?... – dijo un Neville sorprendido…

- Lift.

Los dos la miraron con cara de pánico, mientras ella no podía más de felicidad.

- Neville ¡atrápame!

Estrella saltó afirmándose del cuello de Neville, mientras él afirmaba sus piernas dobladas con los brazos.

- ¿Ves? No es difícil…

Los bailarines se observaron con asombro.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?...

- En mi país… en mis clases de danza. Neville, lo importante es que pongas los brazos en la posición correcta. Bien estirados. Así es imposible que Ginny se rompa un hueso.

Probaron una y mil veces… y lograron lo que querían. Una Ginny era feliz volando por los aires, girando, en las manos de un entretenido Neville.

- Ya, bájame…

- Es que es muy entretenido… ¡y fácil!

Estrella se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

- ¡Ahora yooo!

Neville se sonrojó… pero se sorprendió de lo grácil de la niña del cielo. Le decía "dame tu mano así, ahora así" y sin querer hacía cosas bastante entretenidas…

- ¿Porqué no bailas conmigo la próxima vez?

- No no no… creo que Ginny las tiene todas de ganar. Lo importante es que gane Gryffindor… ¿no? Muy bien… ¡descanso! Ustedes tienen que estar a las 6 preparándose… a las 7 voy a ir a verlos, a las 7:30 empezará la competencia…

- ¡Sí jefa! – dijeron a dúo el par de leones bailarines.

- Jeje… Tengo que ir a ponerme de acuerdo con Hagrid acerca de la iluminación… coman rico a la hora de almuerzo… ¡les va a ir espectacular!

Le dio un abrazo a Ginny, y a Neville un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla… y fue a reunirse con Hagrid en la cabaña, aunque fue casi un trámite… Estrella quería ver a su amiga y a su pretendiente bailar, así que Hagrid haría esa iluminación, y la de las serpientes. Las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, las haría la Estrellita.

Estaba tan nerviosa como los leones… no sabía qué hacer para quitarse los nervios. Se dio un baño, cantó, inventó una canción, vio lo que se pondría en la noche (quería verse linda en la celebración después del concurso, así que escogió un vestido blanco con una cinta rosada en la cintura, y una flor, dejándose el pelo con sus rulos, largo, libre) ya no tenía más que hacer, cuando se acordó… ¡La poción de Ronald! Mentalmente revisó el estado de Draco… al parecer estaba bien, pero la poción debía estar lista… tendría que estar en alerta permanente, como le decía Neville…

Y llegó la hora de ir a ver a los leones antes de la competencia. Ginny se veía hermosa, nada más Neville tenía que peinarse estilo Malfoy y quedó perfecto.

- ¡Mierda mierda mierda¡Les va a ir excelente!

- ¿Porqué dices eso?... – dijo una resplandeciente Ginny.

- Es lo que dicen los artistas para la suerte, antes del show… ¡así que harta mierda!

Se posicionó en las luces, y comenzó el show… Hufflepuff bailó Rock and Roll… Estrella quedó feliz. Le gustaba mucho.

Ravenclaw se robó su corazón con su Vals… En su cabeza cantaba "eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé…" Claro, ellos no conocían Disney, pero no importaba… lo hacían excelente.

Le cedió el puesto a Hagrid, y ya no podía más con su estómago que gruñía con fuerza de los nervios. Menos mal el murmullo del público era suficientemente fuerte para taparlo.

Quedó feliz con la participación de Neville y Ginny… lo hicieron incluso mejor que en los ensayos, estaban más relajados y entretenidos… ¡y el lift salió perfecto!

Lo que le daba más nervios a Estrella eran los serpentudos… por supuesto, era un baile movido e hiperventilador, que las dejó a todas sin aliento.

- ¡No se vale! Todo porque son poseros y pasionales… - pensaba… aunque por dentro igual estaba emocionada y sonrojada.

Minerva dio los lugares… segundo lugar para Gryffindor, primer lugar para Slytherin.

De todas maneras, estaba feliz… Porque Neville también lo estaba. Al bajar del escenario, el chico del traje disco corrió a darle un abrazo…

- Me voy a cambiar de ropa, y nos encontramos aquí para ver el show de Lotus… ¿ok?

- Te espero.

Hagrid se haría cargo de la iluminación ésta vez, así que se encontraba tranquila.

Se apagaron las luces, y la banda empezó a tocar… Estrella buscaba a Neville, cuando vio una rosa blanca en frente suyo, flotando en el aire. Al tomarla, sintió que alguien la abrazaba desde la espalda.

- Soy yo. Te ves preciosa…

La chica sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Y podía adivinar que a él le pasaba lo mismo… Vieron la participación de la banda en la oscuridad, bailando lentamente, al ritmo de la música… y cuando acabó, se separaron lentamente, para aplaudir, gritar y hasta chiflar con entusiasmo. Cuando vio a Neville, notó que él también se había arreglado. Vestía un terno negro, y una camisa blanca desabotonada en los tres primeros botones, con una corbata roja desenfadadamente suelta. Hasta se había peinado como a Estrella le gustaba… patrocinio de Ginny.

- Ahora vienes conmigo, porque te tengo una sorpresa…

Tapó sus ojos delicadamente con una venda, y la llevó quizás donde… sintió cómo le puso su chaqueta en la espalda. Estrella no podía estar más nerviosa. Llevaban caminando cerca de 10 minutos, a veces en círculos para que se perdiera, y cuando le sacó la venda…

No podía creer lo que veía. El lago estaba iluminado por unas criaturas que nadaban en el fondo, que empezaron a moverse, y formar unas palabras… T… E… Q…U…I…E…R…O…

Estrella se dio vuelta para ver la cara rojiza de Neville. La niña estaba sin palabras… Él podía ahora mirarla directamente a los ojos, ya no había nada que esconder.

- Solo quería que lo supieras… que eres muy especial para mí. He aprendido a quererte, a cuidarte… - no pudo evitar hacerle cariño en la cara a la chica – yo por ti me vestiría de azul todos los días, y me quedaría contigo para siempre… aunque debo aceptar que me carga el azul.

- No tienes porqué vestirte de azul… el rojo y el dorado te quedan muy bien.

Ambos rieron, y se abrazaron… desde lejos, escucharon una música. Él puso su mano derecha en la cintura de ella, ella puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de él, y entrelazaron sus manos… y empezaron a bailar lentamente, acortando distancias… no había nada que los interrumpiera ahora. Podían juntar sus frentes, mirar sus ojos… reír de la nada… Neville la hacía girar, y girar… ella solo se dejaba llevar, embelezada por la forma en que la envolvía con sus brazos, por la forma en que rozaba su espalda, y la hacía sentir en las nubes. No eran necesarias palabras… de hecho, se sentían más cómodos sin ellas.

Al terminar la música, se separaron, tomados de las manos, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos.

- Neville… yo…

- No… shhh… prefiero que hoy no me digas nada. Piénsalo. Y cuando te sientas preparada, volveremos aquí…

Se dieron un último abrazo, más largo y apretado… y la fue a dejar a su cuarto.

Estrella no se podía quedar dormida. Pensaba que estaba soñando de verdad, bailando con Neville, haciéndola girar mil y una veces, sintiendo sus brazos fuertes, su pecho acogedor… hasta que se quedó dormida de tanta maravilla que pensaba.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos en el castillo. Pudo ver a 4 personas… un rubio grande, medio despeinado, y uno pequeño y engominado, con un peinado hacia atrás, acompañado a cada lado por 2 chicos gorilones. Los siguió hasta la sala común de Slytherin, donde el rubio pequeño le hablaba a uno de los grandotes...

- "¿Porqué usas anteojos?"

- "Oh...uh...para leer" –

- "¿Leer? No sabía que pudieras leer..."

El pequeño rubio se felicitó por su frase, aunque a Estrella le pareció bastante… antipática. El rubio grande abrió los ojos, observando detenidamente a los grandotes. Al parecer notaba algo que el rubio pequeño no… los gorilones estaban nerviosos, muy inquietos.

- "Mi padre siempre ha dicho que Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha pasado a este lugar...".- dijo el rubio pequeño, mordazmente.

- "¡Te equivocas!" – gritó furioso un gorilón.

El rubio grande arqueo la ceja, pensativo.

- "¿QUÉ¿Acaso crees que hay algo peor en este lugar que Dumbledore?" – preguntó el Draco pequeño.

- "...¿Harry Potter?" – respondió inseguro el muchacho

- "Buen punto Goyle. Tienes razón" – contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

La niña observó detenidamente al Draco grande… ¿Porqué estaban ahí¿Porqué él no la podía ver?...

- "¡Ya te dije que no sé quien abrió la cámara de los secretos Goyle! Ya me lo habías preguntado... Pero la última vez que fue abierta, un sangre sucia murió, es cuestión de tiempo que otro caiga...y si me preguntan, por mi que fuera Granger."

- ¿QUÉ? - Exclamó el rubio en voz alta - ¿Deseé la muerte de Hermione¿Cómo...? es decir... siempre la fastidié pero eso dista mucho...

Estrella lo miraba preocupada…

El cabello de Crabble comenzó a cambiar a un color anaranjado, mientras que en la frente de Goyle se formaba una cicatriz de forma de rayo…

Y despertó. Estrella observó cómo estaba Malfoy en su habitación, mentalmente… estaba despierto, y enfurecido consigo mismo. A su alrededor, había un aura negra…

- ¡La poción!... ¡se la tomó¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?...


	14. Chapter 14

Al salir el sol, Estrella seguía despierta. No podría pegar un ojo desde ahora en adelante… había recibido una misión, y ahora debía cumplirla. Debía cuidar de Draco… darle energía, fuerzas para cumplir con sus compromisos… no tenía ni la menor idea si es que era William o no, pero si era… no lo iba a dejar así, sin poder dormir en las noches, viendo con terror cada una de sus caídas, de sus pecados, sin poder más que recriminarse a sí mismo una y otra vez… Nadie puede vivir así. Todos necesitamos perdón… ella por lo menos tenía un Dios. Pero… ¿Malfoy?... después de vivir toda una vida juzgando a la gente por su sangre, idolatrando la sangre limpia, y a un mago malvado que quería destruirle la vida a todos… no, no iba a tener un Dios, y menos iba a disculparse a sí mismo… Solo Hermione podía darle ese perdón tan anhelado. Si tan solo él tuviera la humildad de decirle lo que le sucedía… pero Estrella sabía que esa no era una característica de los Slytherin, menos de un Malfoy… Tampoco podía llegar y decirle a Hermione "oye, tu novio tiene sueños extraños acerca de sus pecados en las noches"… ¿Quién iba a creer eso?... ¿Y cómo se supone que ella se iba a dar cuenta?...

Tendría que rezar para que Hermione notara el estado del rubio, y por mientras… intentar aplacar un poco su cansancio y su pesar. ¿Cómo?... enviándole su energía y amor…

Era cosa de acostarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos, concentrarse… y sus fuerzas iban a parar en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Trataba de rodearlo de una luz rosada… eso ayudaría a que se sintiera amado.

Estuvo así por horas… estaba agotada. Tendría que ir a comer algo… le daba vergüenza que Neville la viera con un par de estéticas ojeras.

- ¿Estrella?... ¿qué te sucede?

- Nada… no pude dormir muy bien anoche.

- ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

- Algo así…

- Tranquila… cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

El chico tomó la mano de la niña, acariciándola suavemente.

- Neville… creo que voy a pasar el resto del día en cama. Creo que me pilló un resfrió…

- No me digas que es por lo del ayer…

- No, no… estaba calentita en tu chaqueta. Quizá los cambios de temperatura me han hecho mal… no te preocupes. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

- Esta bien…

La chica se fue, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo al chico que le robaba su corazón.

Y se dedicó a enviarle energía a Malfoy, a dormir, comer… y seguir observando detenidamente al rubio. Vio cómo caía en la nieve con Hermione, cómo la amaba. Fue espectadora de la entrevista, del molesto periodista de El Profeta… Estrella durmió profundamente después de la hora de almuerzo, y solo salió de su habitación para ver a Neville. Verlo le daba fuerzas para seguir cuidando del serpentudo…

En la noche, Estrella lo acompañaba en sus sueños. Intentaba hablarle, despertarlo, tocarlo, golpearlo, hacer algo… pero nada podía detener que las atrocidades pasaran ante sus ojos. Malfoy estaba aprisionado en sus pecados… la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se hacía más espesa.

- Ojala Hermione no estuviera enferma para cuidarlo… rayos. Si Theo fuera más… insistente.

Estrella era testigo de los dolores y pecados de Draco. Pero no podía hacer más que enviarle fuerza, fuerza…

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, debiendo desconectarse rápidamente de Malfoy. Nadie podía enterarse…

- ¿Estrella? ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Minerva venía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante…

- Estrella ¿qué te sucede? Estás pálida… pero no tienes fiebre – dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la niña de las estrellas. – Neville me dijo que estabas enferma, y te vine a ver de inmediato… ¿qué sientes?

- No, no es nada… con un poco de descanso se me pasará.

- Ummm… algo me ocultas. No me pongas esa cara de puchero. Dime, qué pasa. No me voy a ir hasta que me digas. Y sino, hasta veritaserum soy capaz de utilizar.

- Está bien… pero no le digas a Neville, por favor… él no podría entenderlo.

- Depende de qué sea. ¡Dime!

- Ronald algo hizo… una poción. Se la dio a Malfoy, y ahora cada vez que él duerme, tiene pesadillas… acerca de su pasado. Cuál es más realista que la otra… recuerda cada momento en que cometió un error, en que le hizo daño a alguien, en que pecó… no me preguntes porqué, pero veo todos sus sueños… y sufre tanto Minerva, tanto… y como no duerme nada en la noche, está agotado. Por eso le envío mi energía vital… para que tenga fuerza para hacer todas sus cosas. Y… especialmente para que pueda perdonarse.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo… cómo, y porqué le envías toda tu energía… mira cómo estás, pareces un mapache por tus ojeras… y estás dejando solo a Neville.

- Minerva… entiende, si Malfoy no se perdona, si alguien no se compadece de él y lo saca de ese estado, puede pasar 2 cosas: o se vuelve loco, o se suicida.

- ¿Es tan así?...

- Piensa en la cantidad de cosas que ha hecho Minerva… es un ex mortífago. Y en sus sueños recuerda cada pequeña cosa que ha hecho…

- Dios mío… ¿no habrá otra cosa que podamos hacer?

- No sé si la poción tendrá un antídoto, pero tampoco sé cual es…

- Voy a buscar… ¿dices que cada vez que duerme, sueña con sus errores?

- Sí…

- Estrella, por favor, no te sobre exijas. Y… voy a darle permiso a Neville para que venga a visitarte. Solo dile que estás enferma… yo buscaré aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Gracias…

A los pocos minutos, un preocupado Neville entraba corriendo a la habitación.

- Estrella… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… al parecer es solo un resfriado.

- ¿quieres que prenda la luz?

- ¡No!... no… es que… me molesta. Me duele la cabeza… - Estrella había apagado la luz para que no se diera cuenta de sus ojeras.

- Déjame cuidarte… aunque sea un rato.

- Con tu presencia aquí ya me haces feliz… gracias.

Neville tomó su mano… y con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Él no sabía cuantas ganas tenía la niña de sentarse, abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no tenía fuerzas. Tampoco era el momento… ni el lugar. Era mejor no tentar al destino…

- Neville…

- No hables, por favor… debes estar agotada. Tu cuerpo debe estar luchando para que te mejores… solo descansa. Y prométeme que… estarás mejor el viernes.

- ¿Qué?... ¿para la competencia? – Estrella debía aparentar no saber nada…

- No… suspendieron la competencia. Cuando volvamos de vacaciones, tendremos que bailar Tap y Swing… nos podremos ir a casa este sábado, y el viernes habrá un baile de navidad… y tienes que ir conmigo. No me imagino ir con otra persona… no ahora que existes tú.

- Claro que iré contigo…

Neville besó tiernamente la mano de la niña.

- No… ¿no te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo y mi abuela?...

- Ummm…

- No tienes que responderme ahora. Solo piénsalo… convérsalo con la señorita

Mc Gonagall. Te quiero… Descansa, duerme… yo estaré aquí cuidándote.

Estrella no podía más ante tanta dulzura. Ese chico la iba a matar… pero de amor.

Debía seguir cuidando de Malfoy…

Los siguientes días, se sentía vivir a través de Malfoy. No tenía fuerza en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo realizado… así que se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría mirando las locuras que hacía. El avance de las canciones, la presentación para Pansy… moría de la risa con todo lo que sucedía.

Minerva efectivamente encontró la poción que Draco había bebido, pero no tenía antídoto… salvo el amor. Hermione podía ser su única esperanza…

Hasta que el día jueves por la noche se dio por vencida… no podía hacer más. Si seguía así, iba a desmayarse… y no despertaría más. Decidió dormir, pensando en su valiente príncipe rojo y dorado…

El viernes la voz de Minerva se hizo escuchar a través de la puerta.

- Estrellaaaaa, Estrellitaaaa… deja a ese mocoso Malfoy, y preocúpate por ti. Tienes que lucir hermosa esta noche.

- Pasa Minerva…

- Vaya… tienes muchísimo mejor semblante.

- Dormí toda la noche… descansé para estar mejor para el baile.

- Te hizo muy bien… ahora, mira lo que encontré en el callejón Diagon.

Minerva le dio una caja… cuidadosamente la abrió, y encontró un hermoso vestido color rosa con brillantes piedritas blancas.

- ¡Vamos, no seas tímida, pruébatelo!

- Minerva… no puedo aceptar esto.

- Es un regalo, así que pobre de ti que no lo aceptes. Póntelo.

Estrella se levantó, y se puso el vestido… se sentía como una princesa. Arriba no tenía tirantes, sino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y a la altura de las caderas se enanchaba hasta llegar a los pies. Era suave y liviano… podría bailar con él cómodamente y lucirlo.

- Te queda a la medida… menos mal que la otra vez te llevé de compras a Hogsmeade, porque así sabía tu talla… te vas a ver hermosa. ¡Ah! Y en la caja hay una chaqueta a juego, para que no pases frío… Así que esta noche ¡vas a conseguir novio!

La niña se ruborizó… quería esconderse en cualquier parte. Pero el vestido de verdad era hermoso…

- Minerva… gracias. De verdad… eres un amor.

- No me agradezcas a mí… agradece a Neville, que te va hacer pasar una noche espectacular… ¡Nos vemos! Debo seguir con los últimos detalles… jijiji.

Estrella se quedó mirando el vestido… ¿qué le diría a Neville?... no sabía qué exactamente… solo que su corazón explotaba por decirle que sí…


	15. Chapter 15

Un capítulo hiperventilado, más ahora que ando con bronquitis... malvados resfríos de verano.

Saludos a todoooos!!

Manara

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Alguien tocó nuevamente a la puerta… Estrella se levantó, y al abrirla se encontró con una cabellera rojiza.

- ¡Estrella! Vine a ayudarte un poco con el vestido y el maquillaje… antes de que me monopolicen en Gryffindor. Muéstrame qué te vas a poner, y te ayudo a elegir el maquillaje…

- ¡Ginny! Gracias por venir… ya no sabía cómo peinarme, cómo maquillarme…

- Estrella… ¿y este vestido?

- Me lo regaló Minerva…

- ¿Minerva?... no me digas que te lo regaló Mc Gonagall…

- Sí… es mi mejor amiga… y está muy interesada en que salga con Neville.

- No te puedo negar que yo también… está loco, loco, loco por ti… nunca lo había visto así. De veras… tan interesado en una chica.

- Neville nunca…

- Nunca ha tenido novia. Hace años todos se reían de él, pensaban que era un bobo… por eso ninguna niña lo habría mirado con otros ojos. Pero ahora… es otro.

- ¿Tan fuerte fue el cambio?

- Sí… y ahora que apareciste tú, hasta se ha puesto vanidoso. Se preocupa de peinarse… antes jamás lo hubiera hecho.

- Jajajaja, lo imaginaba…

- Ya, ponte el vestido… rápido, antes de que me rapten.

Ginny la ayudó a ajustar bien el vestido, que tenía unas amarritas en la espalda… con eso quedaba bien ajustado a su cuerpo, y evitaba que se cayera (lo que sería un gran desastre). Pacientemente la maquilló, y la peinó con una media cola, dejando caer sus rizos…

- Lista. Neville me dijo que vendría por ti a tu cuarto… no vaya a ser que estés muy débil todavía y te caigas…

- Él es tan… preocupado por mí.

- Eres su primer amor… naturalmente te va a cuidar así. Me voy… tengo que arreglar a Hermione todavía… ¡y a mí misma! Dios, que locura… ¡Adiós! – dijo mientras sonreía ante su creación…

Estrella se sentía como una princesa Disney… se miraba, giraba, veía la caída de su vestido… ¿Cuándo llegaría Neville?...

La puerta sonó, y abrió la puerta a su príncipe, que quedó admirado ante su belleza.

- Es… Estrella… vine a… buscarte.

- Vamos…

- Por favor… - dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

- Encantada…

De reojo, miraba a Neville. Se notaba que se había preocupado muchísimo de su apariencia… Lucía un terno negro, más elegante que el del viernes anterior, y que se notaba muy fino… llevaba una corbata… ¿rosa?... a juego con su vestido… - _Minerva, lo tenías todo bajo control… - _Se había peinado escrupulosamente… - _definitivamente, cuando se preocupa, se ve magnífico…-_ tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomar su cara con sus manos y llenarla de besos. Pero debía conservar la compostura… - _Estrella, vamos… compostura, elegancia… ¡compostura! –_

Al llegar al gran salón, notó con qué cariño Minerva se había preocupado de cada detalle… la iluminación, la decoración, la música… todo era perfecto.

- Estrella… espera un momento… había olvidado algo.

De su chaqueta, sacó una rosa blanca, inmaculada.

- Neville… gracias. Eres tan gentil…

- Déjame ponerla en tu pelo… Ahí está. Te ves hermosísima…

De inmediato se animaron con la música, la alegría del ambiente… bebieron un vaso de ponche, y se dedicaron a bailar como dos trompos. Merengue, rock, música electrónica… la música que pusieran, ellos dos la bailaban. Estaban felices… Ni se dieron cuenta de la hora, cuando a las 12 de la noche pusieron música lenta. Se miraron a los ojos, y en perfecta sincronía comenzaron a bailar, cada vez más juntos…

- Neville… gracias. Eres magnífico… - La chica podía sentir el olor de su perfume, puesto finamente en su cuello…

- No… gracias a ti, por ser como eres…

Se abrazaron, y continuaron bailando abrazados, hasta que se apagaron las luces…

Estrella se dio vuelta para mirar a Hagrid, que estaba a cargo de la iluminación, como siempre… no podía verlo en ninguna parte por la oscuridad.

- Tranquila… estoy contigo. No voy a soltarte ni loco…

Neville tenía puesta su mano en su vientre, acercándola hacia él con firmeza… por si acaso, no había olvidado su varita… por si acaso…

Las luces se encendieron, y respiraron tranquilos… Lotus, sin Hermione, se encontraba en el escenario, y tocaron una canción muy romántica… Draco era el vocalista.

- Estrella… así eres tú para mí.

- ¿Qué?

Se acercó más a su oído, aún abrazándola desde su espalda… La niña sintió su aliento en el oído, haciéndola temblar.

- Tú… eres la razón por la que estoy dispuesto a cambiar… a ser más valiente… a ser mejor, día a día… porque te quiero.

Estrella se giró… quería ver sus ojos… quería oírlo decir esas palabras una y otra vez. Pero un grito se escuchó, elevándose por sobre la agitación de la multitud…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esta vez sí es un ataque… toma mi mano y no me sueltes.

Neville se abalanzó entre la gente, justo detrás de Malfoy, quien se había lanzado desde el escenario. Levantó su varita, y gritó… -_ ¡Stupify!_

Pero fue inútil… el mortífago escapó, dejando un espeso humo.

Neville la abrazó fuerte, y ella correspondió su abrazo…

- ¡Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, de inmediato! – ordenaba la directora…

- No, no quiero terminar la noche así… ven, escapemos.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ese mortífago me huele raro… ellos no atacan solos en un lugar tan lleno de gente. Es una farsa… Ven, vamos…

La tomó de la mano, y caminaron a algún lugar que Estrella desconocía. Neville pensó algo, y abrió la puerta… Era el salón de los menesteres… ahora transformado en un aula con sillones, y luces tenues. Las ventanas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna…

- Ahora sí… aquí estaremos seguros.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones. Quedaron en silencio unos momentos…

- Estrella… - Neville… - Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, dejaron escapar una risa nerviosa.

Él tomó la mano de la niña. Ella tomó su brazo y lo hizo pasar por atrás de su espalda, acomodándose en su pecho… menos mal que él no la veía a la cara (aún).

- Neville… ¿porqué eres tan gentil conmigo?

- Porque… porque te quiero.

- ¿Y porqué eres tan tierno?

- Porque te quiero…

- ¿Y porqué tienes unos ojos tan bellos? – ahora la niña levantó su rostro, dejando su rostro cerca de su boca.

- Porque… porque te quiero. – contestó, cada vez más nervioso…

- Y… ¿porqué me quieres tanto?...

Esta vez la niña acarició el rostro de su mudo príncipe, para acercar sus labios lentamente a su mejilla… la comisura de sus labios… y su boca. Se apartó un poquito… mirando directamente a los ojos del chico.

- Neville…………………… te quiero.

El muchacho se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo… No hizo más que abrasarla y besarla… repasar una y otra vez sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, su mentón, sus sienes… Bajar a su cuello, llegar hasta más atrás de sus oídos, y volver a besar su boca, una y otra vez… le encantaba llevarla lejos, al cielo, que era su lugar por naturaleza…

- Estrella…

- ¿Neville?

- A ver… dilo otra vez…

- ¿Neville?...

- Me encanta como suena en tus labios…… debo hacerte una confesión.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eres… la… primera… mujer… que beso.

- Y tú para mí también… eres el primer hombre que beso.

- ¿Cómo nadie se dignó a amar a una niña tan linda?

- No sé… pero estoy feliz de que seas tú.

Esta vez fue ella quien se arrojó a colgarse de su cuello, y besar toda su cara…

- Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde que me fuiste a buscar a mi cuarto…

- Cuarto… es cierto… ¿qué hora es?...

- Ay no, olvida la hora, por favor…

- Lo siento Estrellita, pero es muy tarde, y tú no te haz encontrado bien de salud…

- Pero Neville… déjame estar más rato contigo…

- Por favor… no me tientes… sabes que me quedaría contigo toda mi vida… pero mañana tengo que volver a casa… e imagino que tienes que quedarte con Minerva…

- Lo siento…… voy a estar esperándote…

- Y yo voy a estar contando los días para volver…

Salieron de la sala de menesteres, en dirección al cuarto de Estrella. Ella afirmada fuertemente del brazo del muchacho, él apuntando con su varita cada esquina, asegurándose de que no estuviera allí el supuesto mortífago. De todas maneras, él estaba dispuesto a morir, o matar por su amada…

En una esquina, se encontraron con la directora.

- Estrella, Neville… ¡qué hacen aquí! Deberían estar en sus habitaciones.

- Minerva, lo siento, pero… teníamos cosas que conversar con Neville.

- Ummm… cosas que conversar… jeje - dijo entre risitas – Neville, lleva a Estrella a su cuarto, y quédate allí con ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo a dúo la pareja.

- Es lo más seguro… ¿o quieres quedarte sola, Estrella, con el mortífago dando vueltas por el colegio? Vayan…

- Gracias señorita Mc Gonagall…

Llegaron sin problemas al cuarto de Estrella.

- Y qué haremos ahora…

- Shhh…

Neville calló a Estrella con un beso. La abrazó, la besó… recorriendo con sus manos, suavemente, su cintura, su espalda… sin querer empujándola hasta la muralla, atrapándola entre sus brazos… Ella se sentía sobrecogida entre ellos, jugueteaba con sus cabellos, disfrutaba sus besos uno a uno… Hasta que se dieron un tierno y profundo abrazo. Sintiendo cada uno el corazón del otro, palpitando, fuerte… Neville aprovechó de tomar a la niña en sus brazos, elevándola del suelo, llevándola a la cama, y acostándola con delicadeza. Le sacó los zapatos, y se sacó los suyos… La abrazó… y se tapó, junto a ella, con el cobertor. No podía estar más feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos…


	16. Chapter 16

Hola D jojojojo, solo advierto que va a empezar una grande D

a mis lectores... los kero un monton!! dejenme reviews, estaré esperando filiz xDDD

voy a empezar nuevo ciclo de actualizaciones, dado que Feru (Mad Aristocrat) ha vuelto a las andanzas en Lotus... vamos a ver qué pasa xDDD

saludines!!!

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

La despertaron unos dulces besos en su cara… Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un despeinado Neville.

Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados. No necesitaban decírselo… lo sabían con solo mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Neville?

- Te escribiré todos los días… te lo prometo. Ahora tengo que ir a ordenar el baúl… tengo todo desparramado por todas partes.

- ¿Te ayudo?...

- No… no te preocupes. Recuerda que te quiero…

- Ni loca lo olvido…

- Nos vemos en media hora en la entrada del castillo… te quiero.

Le dio un beso, y salió corriendo…

- No quiero que te vayas…

La niña se bañó, se vistió… y salió a la entrada. Un Neville con el pelo mojado, y su baúl escolar, la esperaban al lado de los carruajes…

No alcanzó a decir palabra, cuando la tomó de la mano, y la llevó corriendo detrás de unas murallas. La miró fijamente a los ojos, la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí, y la besó como si nunca más pudiera verla otra vez en la vida…

Sin decir nada, se tomaron de la mano, y lo dejó en el carruaje…

- Nos veremos pronto…

- Te voy a extrañar…

El carruaje partió, camino al tren… ella le decía adiós con la mano.

- Muy bien… ahora que Neville se fue, me vas a tener que contar todo, todito con lujo de detalles.

Estrella miró hacia atrás… era su directora favorita.

- ¡Minerva!... como te lo explico…

- No hay nada que explicar. Vamos a mi oficina, tengo cerveza de manteca y ranas de chocolate.

Una vez en la oficina, Estrella figuraba con una cerveza de manteca frente a ella, incapaz de beber un sorbo…

- Estrella… anímate. Volverá pronto… después del año nuevo.

- No… no quiero que se vaya…

- Pero si ya el Expresso debe haber partido…

- Lo sé…

- Ya, fuera esa carita de pena. Bebe, bebe, y me cuentas lo que sucedió…

- A ver… Neville me fue a buscar a mi habitación… me regaló una rosa blanca, y me la puso en el pelo. Bailamos mucho…

- Todo eso lo vi, hasta que apareció el mortífago.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

- No estaban tampoco en un lugar privado… jajaja…

- Y yo que juraba que nadie nos vería… en fin. Me tomó de la mano, intentó detener al mortífago, pero se escapó… entonces me dijo que no fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones, que no quería que la noche terminara así… y me llevó a una tal… sala de los menesteres.

- Vaya… entonces ahí estaban

- Sí… había sillones, la luz estaba baja… y se podía ver la luna por la ventana.

- Es tan romántico ese chico…

- Y… bueno… lo besé… y le dije que lo quería… y él me besó, y… Minerva, no llores…

- ¡Es que me emociona! Sigue, sigue…

- Y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde, él me fue a dejar a mi habitación… recuerda que nos encontramos en un pasillo.

- Y ustedes tenían una cara de cómplices… jajaja…

- Y él se quedó a dormir en mi dormitorio. Nos acostamos con ropa en mi cama, abrazados… tapados con el cobertor…

- ¡Que tiernos!

- Y… eso… hoy nos despedimos con un beso. ¡No quería que se fuera!...

- Él también tiene que ir a ver a su abuela… quizá cuantos años le quedan. Aunque ella es muy fuerte, y muy valiente también… como toda una Longbottom.

- ¿Y no encontraron al mortífago?

- Se lo tragó la tierra…

- Rayos…

- Pero eso ya no importa. Los estudiantes ya están camino a casa, y aquí solo quedan profesores… y unos cinco alumnos. Así que para subirte el ánimo, hoy nos iremos de compras.

- ¿Dónde?

- Hogsmeade… ambas tenemos que comprar regalos. Así que vamos a ponernos en marcha…

No se había dado cuenta de cuantos regalos tenía que comprar Minerva. Por lo menos ya tenía más de la mitad comprados… desde el otro día en el callejón Diagon. Pero aún le faltaban…

- 10. Me faltan 10 regalos. Incluido el tuyo…

- Minerva, ya me compraste un regalo… el vestido.

- Ah, no, no, y no. Quiero regalarte otra cosa…

Pasaron a varias tiendas. Tiendas de artilugios, de ropa, de libros…

- ¿Y qué le vas a regalar a Neville?

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta… ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un mago?

- Depende… ¿quieres regalarle algo muy personal?

- Por supuesto…

- Calzoncillos.

- ¡Nooo! Nunca tan pervertida…

- Jajajaja, lo decía en broma… Vamos allí, de pronto encontramos algo.

Era una tienda de ropa, normal. Comenzó a recordar… ¿qué le haría falta?...

- ¡Una bufanda! – dijeron las dos al unísono…

- Minerva, no me copies.

- No me copies tú a mí… jajajaja

- Creo que le voy a bordar su nombre… así no la va a perder.

- Eso no sería nada malo. Así podrá llamar específicamente esa bufanda y no otra. ¡Bien pensado!

Lo más difícil para Estrella, fue comprar el regalo de Minerva… tuvo que hacerlo bastante escondida, para que no lo notara.

- ¿Y qué vas a querer Estrellita?...

- No sé…

- ummm… ¿me dejas escoger a mí?

- ¡Claro! Es mejor si es una sorpresa.

Caminaron, y caminaron…

- Estrella, toma esto…

- ¿Qué?

- Tómalo. No preguntes. Tap, y Swing. Esa es la única pista que te daré.

- Minerva… ¿eso no sería hacer trampa?

- No ¿porqué?... solo pasabas por aquí, lo viste y lo compraste… es lo mismo que hizo Parkinson. Vamos, vamos, que el día se va a acabar…

Minerva tenía razón… estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, y tenían una larga caminata de regreso al castillo.

- Ay, que delicia… hace frío, pero aún así se ven las estrellas.

- Te gusta mirarlas… a tus tocayas…

- No tan solo es eso… me recuerda a mi casa.

- Ummm… todavía no hemos podido confirmar eso…

Estrella se detuvo… mirando a Minerva.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea… ¿te molestaría ir al lago al llegar?

- ¿No podemos ir mañana en la mañana?...

- No… tiene que ser de noche…

- Está bien… pero no me pidas que haga nada que me exija un esfuerzo mental o físico.

- Tranquila, solo tienes que mirar.

Al llegar, dejaron las bolsas en la entrada del castillo, y caminaron hacia el lago congelado, aún envueltas en sus abrigos.

- Mira bien lo que voy a hacer… primero, hay que sacarse un pelo de la cabeza. Lo enrollas en tu dedo del medio de la mano izquierda. Piensas en aquello que quieras traer a la memoria……….. y pones la mano en el borde del lago.

Poco a poco, como una neblina, empezó a dibujarse un edificio en el lago. Una casa grande, de dos pisos, blanca, rodeada de pasto y flores.

- Qué… ¿qué es ese lugar?

- Es mi casa en las estrellas… ven.

- Nos vamos a resbalar en el hielo…

- Confía en mí, vamos.

Minerva se afirmó del brazo de Estrella. Se asombró, al sentir como que caminaba en el pasto… Estrella abrió la puerta de la casa. Se enfrentaron a una hermosa escalera de madera.

- Primero vamos a mi pieza.

- Espera… ¿cómo vamos a subir?...

- Subiendo…

Subieron lentamente las escaleras… y se encontraron con un largo pasillo, a derecha e izquierda.

- Ésta es mi pieza.

Abrió la puerta, y apareció un dormitorio con murallas blancas, muebles oscuros, y todas las telas blancas… las cortinas, el cubrecama, el mosquitero… todo inmaculadamente blanco. Al acercarse, notaron que alguien estaba en la cama… Un rubio alto, de ojos celestes.

- ¿Ves? Él es William…

Una niña entró corriendo a la habitación, lanzándose en los brazos del muchacho, y dándole un dulce beso en los labios…

- Y esa soy yo…

- ¿No era que William era tu hermano?...

- En verdad no. Yo lo encontré perdido en el bosque cuando teníamos más o menos 5 años. Desde entonces crecimos juntos, no nos queríamos despegar… incluso, cuando teníamos miedo, dormíamos juntos en mi cuarto. Al crecer nos enamoramos… era natural.

- Por eso quieres tener de vuelta a William con tanta intensidad…

- Sí… pero tal como tú lo dijiste. Ni idea si es que algún día lo volveré a ver.

Se quedaron viendo un momento cómo la pareja conversaba y reía… una Estrella pequeña, y un Draco más feliz y cálido, de ojos celestes, amándose…


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola D_

_aquí ando, por fin actualizando nuevamente..._

_nada más quería mandar saludines a Feru, Karen y todos los que me leen, y contarles que no tenía idea que no se podía poner rr anónimos en el fic S pero ya lo habilité P_

_Así que ahora no hay excusas xD me dejan review D_

_que tengan feliz lectura _

música maestro D

_yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Se quedaron viendo un momento cómo la pareja conversaba y reía… una Estrella pequeña, y un Draco más feliz y cálido, de ojos celestes, amándose…_

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Vamos a la biblioteca…

Salieron de la pieza, y se dirigieron al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. Una puerta enorme les dio paso a una biblioteca amplia, con las paredes copadas de libros hasta el techo.

- Mira, éste es mi libro…

Estaba puesto en una mesa especial. Estrella y Minerva se pararon en frente de él…

- ¿Puedes intentar leerlo?

- No entiendo ni jota…

- Mira, dice… El poder de las estrellas, el real poder de los reyes de las estrellas, es liberado cuando, de lo más profundo de su corazón, son capaces de pedirles a las estrellas, con humildad, que cambien el destino…

- Dios mío… me imagino que no lo estás inventando.

- ¿Porqué habría de mentirte?... Vamos… ya es hora de comer.

Salieron de la casa enorme, y Minerva se quedó admirándola…

- ¿Puedo probar?

- Claro…

Minerva se sacó la traba que sostenía su cabello, y se sacó un pelo. Lo puso en su dedo medio de su mano izquierda, y pensó… puso la mano en el lago, y… una casa antigua apareció ante sus ojos.

- Dios mío… la casa donde vivía cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Quieres entrar?

- Creo… creo que otro día vendré a visitarla.

- No puedes mentir en el lago… esa es la gracia que tiene mostrarte este lugar así… ¿Vamos a comer?...

En el gran comedor había solo una mesa. Allí se sentarían los profesores que se quedaron (Minerva, Hagrid y Krum), y unos 5 alumnos, que comían conversando entre ellos…

- ¡Dios santo! La comida se ve deliciosa…

- ¿O será que tienes más hambre que de costumbre Minerva?... – dijo una risueña Estrella.

- Puede ser, puede ser… Hagrid ¿más salsa picante para el pollo?

- Oh, por favor…

- Siempre me preguntaba qué conversan en las comidas los profesores…

- Por ahora nada interesante Estrellita, la señorita Mc Gonagall solo habla de las competencias… de lo bien que bailaron Malfoy y Parkinson, y que la próxima vez, Longbottom y la pequeña Weasley ganarán sí o sí… A todo esto¿cómo te ha ido con Neville, Estrellita?

- Ermm… bien.

- No le hagas caso Hagrid, no le ha ido bien, le ha ido muy muy muy bien… jajaja. – dijo la directora, risueña, guiñándole un ojo.

- Jajaja, felicitaciones Estrella. – y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda suavemente a la niña que se tornó fucsia.

- Oh Dios mío… no podría comer más… creo que voy a ir de inmediato a mi habitación…

- Buenas noches Minerva

- Buenas noches Hagrid, Estrella… Viktor.

Pero por más que le dirigían la palabra, él seguía en silencio.

- Hagrid… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

- Lo mismo que hago siempre en estas fechas… jojojo, traer el árbol de navidad, ponerle los adornos… y por supuesto mañana tú y la señorita Mc Gonagall van a ayudarme con eso.

- ¿A qué hora empezamos?

- Ummm… después de almuerzo me parece bien. Viktor, puedes venir también, claro.

- No, grrrracias. Crrreo que mejor me rrrretirarrrré a mis aposentos. Buenas noches.

Viktor se levantó de la mesa, sin siquiera haber terminado su plato. Hagrid miró con cara de preocupado al extranjero.

- ¿Sabes?... me parece que Viktor no ha podido acostumbrarse a Hogwarts…

- ¿En qué sentido?...

- No se siente como en casa. Nunca participa en nada…

- Será que… aún siente la perdida de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo?...

- Hagrid, no te hagas el loco… Él ha estado enamorado de Hermione desde principios de año, por lo menos… le debe doler mucho que ella esté con Draco.

- Jamás me enteré de que él estaba enamorado de Hermione…

- Hagrid… ¡alerta permanente! – la niña abría bien los ojos con sus dedos, haciendo una mueca.

- Jajajaja, eres muy graciosa… pero ya es hora de ir a dormir. Muchachos, todos a la cama, vamos, ya la comida desapareció. A dormir, que mañana será noche buena.

La niña subió lentamente las escaleras a su habitación… tratando de recordar a cada momento el perfume de Neville, el tacto de sus manos, su rostro, su manera de caminar y hablar.

Ya acostada en su cama, buscó en su almohada su olor, y lo encontró… fue tan feliz, que rodó de un lado de la cama al otro, gritando de alegría.

- ¿Miau?...

- ¡Pip! Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz… puede ser que no encuentre nunca a William, pero tendré a Neville siempre a mi lado…

- Miau…

- ¿Qué te pasa?...

- miau…

- estás como decaído…

- Mau…

- Ven aquí, duerme conmigo…

Se acostó al lado de Pip, intentando transmitirle su calor… ante el solo recuerdo de su querido, Estrella se durmió…

Esa noche soñó con la cara triste de William…

La mañana la despertó con la luz del sol, potente entrando por sus ventanas. No era un día de invierno común… el sol estaba especialmente cálido.

Estrella miró la hora… las 8.

- ¿Alcanzo?... ¿o no?... Por lo menos debo intentarlo.

Se vistió rápidamente, se puso el abrigo más grueso que encontró, y comenzó a caminar directo a Hogsmeade. La caminata era larga, pero cantando se pasó rápido.

Entró al lugar, y encontró de inmediato los ojos celestes que buscaba…

- Señor… ¿Aberforth?

- Dígame, qué se le ofrece.

- ¿Se acuerda de mí?

- Ummm… ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Se acuerda de una chica que le dijo que su hermano estaba con usted?

Aberforth Dumbledore miró en todas direcciones, y la llevó a su oficina…

- Dios, pensé que no ibas a volver nunca.

- Jeje… aquí estoy.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Por supuesto… hace frío afuera…

- Dime, porqué viniste ésta vez.

- Necesito hacerle una pregunta muy particular primero…

- Ummm… está bien. Con la condición de que no le digas a nadie quién soy.

- No se preocupe, tampoco lo haría… Mi primera duda es si… usted tenía una hermana, muy enferma.

- Ariana… -dijo suspirando el hombre.

- Entonces… confirmo mi teoría. Ahora sí vienen las preguntas difíciles… ¿Porqué se alejó de Minerva?

- Ahora sí que me dejaste atónito.

- Responda, por favor… esto queda entre nosotros… no se preocupe.

- Rayos… Minerva era una chica linda, inteligente… lo tenía todo para triunfar. No sé porqué desde un principio fue mi amiga… si finalmente igual se acercó a mi hermano. Eran casi el uno para el otro…

- ¿No había pensado que en verdad, era usted quién le interesaba?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esa tontería?...

- Lo digo porque lo escuché de sus labios…

- Por Merlín… ella ni si quiera me hablaba ya. Simplemente apareció un día en casa con Albus, y pensé que solo estaba estorbando…

- Dios mío… ¡Aberforth, lo había hecho por usted!... ¡Quería volver a verlo!

- Pero no puedes negar que esa amistad duró mucho tiempo…

- Sí, y lo comprendo… pero ¿porqué se echa tanto para abajo?...

- Mírame… soy un viejo que lo único que sabe, es cuidar cabras. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de mí?

- Le recuerdo que lo que realmente vale, no son los conocimientos, ni la belleza… sino que el corazón de las personas.

Aberforth se quedó mirando el suelo por unos momentos…

- Señor Aberforth… ¿porqué ese gusto por las cabras?

- Son el único animal con el que me llevo bien, incluso me llevo mejor con ellas que con las personas… por eso prefiero hablar con ellas, cuidarlas… son más agradecidas que estos humanos tontos…

- ¿No será que usted mismo se cierra a los demás?...

Nuevamente Aberforth se quedó en silencio, contemplando el suelo con atención.

- Señor Aberforth, mi última pregunta… ¿estaría usted dispuesto a darse una nueva oportunidad?

- Por favor, mírame… estoy viejo, ya ha pasado mucho agua debajo del puente.

- Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar…

- Lo dices porque eres una jovencita que no sabe nada de la vida… el mundo no es tan hermoso como se los pintan en la escuela.

- Lo sé… por eso estoy aquí. Porque me niego a dejar que el mundo siga siendo del mismo color gris. Creo que la vida, más que ser de una manera u otra, es lo que uno hace de ella…

Aberforth miraba el suelo, ahora realmente pensativo.

- Piénselo… otro día volveré a conocer su respuesta. Gracias por la cerveza de manteca…

- Adiós jovencita… prometo que pensaré en lo que haz dicho.

Estrella miró el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, satisfecha… primera parte del plan, completa.


	18. Chapter 18

_Estrella miró el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, satisfecha… primera parte del plan, completa._

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Miró la hora… eran casi las doce. Debía correr al castillo si quería llegar a la hora al almuerzo… Le haría bien correr, después de todo, tenía un estado físico bastante malo… y le ayudaría a tener más capacidad toráxica para cantar.

Se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, aún con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Estrella? No sabía que eras deportista.

- Yo tampoco Hagrid… jajaja.

- ¡Vamos a comer! Tengo mucha hambre… y el árbol de navidad ya está puesto en el gran comedor. Tienes que verlo…

Estrella nunca jamás en su vida había visto un árbol de navidad tan grande… y natural. En su país, en primer lugar, los árboles de navidad eran de plástico. En segundo lugar, jamás eran tan grandes… y en tercer lugar… allá la navidad era en verano. Era su primera blanca navidad.

- Hagrid… estoy feliz ¡feliz! Es un árbol hermosísimo…

Estrella se acercó al árbol, abrazándolo…

- Jajaja, me costó mucho encontrarlo… pero lo hallé. Lo estaba mirando desde las vacaciones de verano.

- Hagrid… gracias. ¡Va a ser mi primera gran blanca navidad!

- ¿Uh? ¿En tu país no nieva en Navidad?

- No… es verano. Además… aquí se abren los regalos en la mañana. ¿no?

- ¡Claro!... como… ¿allá los abren a otra hora?

- Se abren a las 12 de la noche en punto del 25 de diciembre.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacen con los niños?...

- En mi familia los niños duermen una larga siesta en la tarde… y luego se los saca a pasear a la hora que se ponen los regalos debajo del árbol, supuestamente para ir a buscar a Santa Claus…

- Jajajaja ¿cómo caen en eso?

- No me digas nada… yo caí durante 12 años seguidos.

Ya no podían más de hambre cuando los elfos domésticos pusieron la comida en la mesa. Minerva llegó recién levantada…

- ¿Parece que dormiste más hoy, Minerva?

- ¡Claro! Son vacaciones, hay que aprovechar. Además el viernes no dormí nada…

- Entonces está muy bien que duermas… pero después vas a adornar el árbol con Hagrid y conmigo. ¿No es cierto?

- Ummm…

- Por favor… es mi primera blanca navidad, nunca he adornado un árbol natural, y menos tan grande… ¡acompáñame! Estoy tan feliz…

- ¿De verdad nunca habías tenido un árbol natural?

- ¡Nunca! Siempre eran de plástico.

- Entonces me quedo contigo… nada más déjame terminar de comer éste postre tan rico.

Todo fue armonía esa tarde… Minerva le enseñó a Estrella cómo poner los adornos con su varita. Hagrid moría de la risa, cuando Estrella sin (y con) querer ponía los adornos en la cabeza de Minerva.

- ¡Porqué siempre tienen que caer en mi cabeza!

- ¡Porque me gusta molestarte! jajajaja

Luego, como tradición de la casa de Minerva, fueron a hornear unas galletitas de jengibre… que quedaron deliciosas.

- Nunca había hecho galletitas de jengibre…

- Niña… te haz perdido la mitad de tu vida.

- Es que el jengibre en mi país es bastante caro, imagínate las galletas…

- Dios santo… de verdad, menos mal que te traje a ver cómo es una blanca navidad… las galletitas son infaltables.

Llegando la noche, Minerva acompañó a Estrella a ponerse linda. Desordenaron todo el closet, hasta que encontraron la ropa adecuada… Minerva esperó a que Estrella se bañara y vistiera, y la peinó con una trenza larga, que coquetamente bajaba por su hombro.

- Ahora te toca a ti Minerva…

- ¿A mí? No, gracias… yo quiero ir así mismo.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños. Vamos de inmediato a tu dormitorio.

Estrella desordenó por completo el closet de Minerva, hasta que encontró una ropa que jamás la había visto ponerse…

- ¡Mira esto!... es hermoso… ¿cómo no te lo pusiste en el baile de navidad?

- Ay Dios, juraba que había botado ese vestido…

- Te lo pones.

- No.

- Sí.

- Ni muerta.

- Pues entonces prepárate para tu funeral, porque te lo vas a poner ahora mismo.

Estrella obligó (literalmente) a Minerva a ponerse el famoso vestido. Era refinado, elegante, y mostraba bastante más de lo que ella solía hacer todos los días…

- Pero, cielos Minerva… si no te das el gusto de ponerte bonita los días de fiestas ¿qué día te vas a poner bonita?... Ve a darte un baño, yo te espero aquí.

La directora se fue a bañar con un puchero de proporciones. Se dejó poner el vestido, ser maquillada y peinada al gusto de Estrella.

- Minerva… te saqué no diez… sino 20 años de encima.

Y era verdad… ella nunca se maquillaba, y siempre usaba el mismo peinado, la misma ropa de hace 40 años. Ahora sí que era otra… con el pelo suelto, y… ¿con ondas?... quién lo diría.

- Ya, es hora de la cena. ¡Vamos!

- Parezco como que quiero conquistar a alguien…

- No, te vestiste bonita por ti y para ti. Y si lo hicieras más seguido nadie pensaría esas cosas. ¡Vamos de inmediato!

Al entrar al gran comedor, todos, incluidos los alumnos, quedaron estupefactos. Parecía competencia de quién podía abrir más la boca, desencajándose la mandíbula.

- Buenas noches a todos…

Ninguno atinó a cerrar la boca, menos Hagrid.

- Bue… buenas noches señorita Mc Gonagall.

Minerva se sentó a la mesa, intentando evadir mirarlos al rostro.

- Hagrid… ¿qué opinas de mi apariencia? Honestamente… porque me da mucha vergüenza, y me dan ganas de ir a cambiarme de ropa.

- Señorita Mc Gonagall… jamás, jamás… jamás, en todos estos años, la había visto tan hermosa.

La mujer abrió los ojos no como platos… no, como ruedas de camión Tolba mega gigante.

- ¿De verdad?... ¿No me veo ridícula?

- ¡Para nada! Te ves elegante, distinguida… una mujer magnífica.

- ¿Viste Minerva?... Te dije… debes arreglarte más…

- Pero… pero… ¿de verdad Hagrid?

- De verdad.

El rostro de Minerva empezó a cambiar su cara seria, a una enorme sonrisa…

- ¿Y Viktor?

- Dijo que cenaría en su habitación.

- Ah, él se lo pierde.

Comieron, bromearon, disfrutaron de la cena montones… Y a las 12, se levantaron a abrir unas cajitas misteriosas que Estrella había visto poner debajo del árbol.

- ¿qué son?

- Todos miraron a Estrella con cara de… ¿y de qué mundo viene ella?

- Estrellita… abre tú una, primero. Por favor, niños, no osen abrir una antes que ella.

La niña se sentía observada por 7 pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente. Abrió la cinta de la cajita, levantó la tapa, y… ¡Paff!

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Salió como un fuego artificial y me asusté!

Miró dentro de la caja, y había un par de lentes… Se los puso, y se le veían como dos grandes ojos de loca. Todos murieron allí mismo de la risa, tenían que afirmar sus estómagos con fuerza, respirar profundo, tomar agua, para que se les pasara…

Cada uno abrió unas cuatro cajas, Estrella pronto tuvo una flauta traversa, una coronita de princesa, y una corbata de bromas, que cuando la apretabas salía un chorrito de agua que daba justo en tu rostro mágicamente.

Estaban comentando lo que había en sus respectivas cajitas, cuando se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta del castillo. Hagrid fue a ver quién era, y regresó junto a un señor Weasley, una señora Weasly, un Harry Potter y una Ginny.

- Señorita Mc Gonagall, se ve especialmente bella esta noche. – dijo el señor Weasley, sonriendo ante la renovada Minerva…

Ginny fue donde Estrella de inmediato…

- Estrella… ¿cómo lo hiciste? Dime el secreto… es que no puedo imaginar cómo convenciste a Mc Gonagall para que se arreglara así.

- Ginny… ¿quién es ella?

- Olvidé presentártela… Harry, te presento a Estrella, una alumna especial, mejor amiga de Mc Gonagall, y futura novia de Neville. Estrella, ella es Harry Potter, el chico que nos salvó de Voldemort.

Ambos se observaron con los ojos abiertos…

- ¿La futura novia de Neville? – Harry aún no podía salir de su asombro.

- Bueno… ya estamos saliendo… - respondió una sonrosada Estrella.

- Vamos Estrella… ¡dime cómo convenciste a Mc Gonagall a arreglarse y vestirse así!

- ¿Te digo la verdad? No la convencí… de una oreja tuve que obligarla a que se vistiera linda, la maquillé y la peiné yo misma, porque si fuera por ella, estaría vestida como todos los días.

- Pues déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto…

- Me cambiaron a la profesora Mc Gonagall… no puedo creer que sea ella – aún Harry no se podía convencer del cambio.

- Pues créelo amor, es una mujer muy bella.

- ¿Y Ronald?... ¿no quiso venir?

- No Estrellita… estaba… ummm… deprimido.

- Muy bien chicos, hora de irnos… - dijo una alegre Molly Weasley.

Los acompañaron a la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y con un plop, desaparecieron…

Sintiendo sus músculos del abdomen agotados de tanto reír, todos fueron a sus camas a dormir, esperando con ansias el día siguiente, para abrir sus regalos…

Esa noche, en sus sueños, Estrella volvió a ver el rostro de un triste William.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry por desaparecer tanto tiempo... pero aquí estoy, y subí dos caps... jejeje.

Por si acaso... ahora pueden dejar reviews anonimos, antes no sé porqué no dejaba...

así que no tienen excusas para no dejar D

jojojo... empezamos con las revelaciones D vamos que se vienen hartas xD

Manara

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_Sintiendo sus músculos del abdomen agotados de tanto reír, todos fueron a sus camas a dormir, esperando con ansias el día siguiente, para abrir sus regalos…_

_Esa noche, en sus sueños, Estrella volvió a ver el rostro de un triste William._

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

La niña de las estrellas no sabía qué hacer… ¿se levantaba?... ¿dónde estarían sus regalos?... En verdad no esperaba nada especial, pues no tenía muchos amigos en Hogwarts… Neville estaba muy lejos para darle su regalo, también… Se revolvió mil y una veces en la cama calentita, hasta que decidió levantarse.

Y allí estaban… una pequeñita pila de regalos al pie de la cama. No sabía por cual partir… Primero tomó una cajita pequeña. Decía "De Minerva, para su mejor amiga Estrella"… dentro de la cajita, había un perfume, cuyo frasquito tenía forma de estrella, y se llamaba "Stardust"…

- Jajajaja, estamos absolutamente sincronizadas… ¡yo le regalé lo mismo a Minerva!

La siguiente cajita decía "De Hagrid para Estrellita", y era una bolsita de tela que contenía pétalos de rosas secos, con su fragante aroma intacto…

- Delicioso… los pondré en una cajita para conservar su fragancia…

El siguiente regalo decía "De Ginny para Estrella". Era una cajita alargada, que guardaba una hermosa y suave cinta de raso color sangre y oro, especial para el cabello.

- jejeje… me la pondré el primer día de clases, cuando regrese Neville…

El siguiente regalo, era también una cajita alargada, pero decía "De Hagrid, para Pip" Y era un collarcito celeste con una campanita.

- Ven Pip… ¿ves? Se acordaron de ti…

De inmediato Pip saltó a las piernas de la niña, y dejó que le pusiera el collarcito. Ahora él jugaba con uno de sus juguetes, saltando y correteando por todas partes, y sonaba la campanita…

El último regalo, era una cajita diminuta. Y decía… "De Neville, para su amada Estrella" Saltó de felicidad, no lo podía creer… Ginny había ido el día anterior a Hogwarts, era natural pensar cuando había llevado el regalo… ¿pero Neville?... ¿En qué minuto había hecho llegar el regalo al castillo?...

Estrella abrió con ansias la cajita, y se encontró con una fina cadenita de plata, con un colgante con forma de Estrella… y un papelito que decía "Feliz Navidad, te quiero muchísimo mi princesa".

No lo podía creer… se levantó, y corrió en círculos en su pieza, en pijama, saltando y gritando de emoción…

- ¡Estrella! Vaya… parece que un regalo te dejó especialmente feliz.

- ¡Mira!

- ¡Oh!... ¿de Neville? – la niña asintió – es tan detallista ese chico…

- Minerva… ¿abriste mi regalo para ti?

- Sí… ¡no podía parar de reír! Eres una copiona.

- No, tú eres la copiona, porque yo compré tu regalo primero.

- Pero… ¡en qué momento lo compraste!

- S.E.C.R.E.T.O… jijijiji… de todas maneras… ¡me encantó el perfume! Así que lo voy a usar siempre. Y espero que tú también lo uses, y que empieces a cambiar ese peinado que te pones siempre…

- Me va a costar un mundo… pero lo voy a intentar.

- no, nada de intentarlo… ¡lo vas a hacer!

Al desayuno, cada uno comentaba los regalos que había recibido, Estrella llevaba puesto el colgante, feliz. Los alumnos reían… era un ambiente muy especial.

- ¡A comer galletitas de jengibre! – decía alegre Minerva, que había dejado su apretado tomate por una trenza… un avance es un avance.

- Y chocolate caliente… no hay nada mejor en el mundo.

Estrella y Minerva pasaron el resto del día tiradas en la cama de la habitación de la segunda, que era más grande… Estrella jugaba con el pelo de Minerva, buscando un nuevo peinado que le quedara bien.

- ¿Y si vamos a la peluquería?...

- No quisiera cortarme el cabello…

- ¿Te lo cortas tú misma?

- Sí…

- Deberías buscar darle más forma… así vas a encontrar más rápido una forma de peinarte.

- Mañana tengo que ir a Londres Estrellita, lo siento, pero no puedo llevarte…

- Será… me quedaré leyendo un libro de transformaciones.

- Esa es mi Estrellita…

Cuando cayó la noche, ninguna de las dos tenía mucho sueño, habían descansado todo el día comiendo galletitas de jengibre… pero no había que perder la costumbre de dormir a la hora, así que ambas se fueron a dormir…

Estrella nuevamente soñó con el rostro abatido de William.

Esta mañana, la niña se quedó calentita en la cama, pensando… era su tercer día soñando con William. ¿Porqué?... Miraba le techo, se daba vueltas en la cama de izquierda a derecha. Puso su cabeza a los pies de la cama, y sus pies en la almohada… se giraba, hacía como que iba a levantarse, y se quedaba acostada, con los pies en el suelo, y el resto del tronco sobre la cama, cruzado. No podía entenderlo… Sí podía entender, por ejemplo, que ya no soñara con Draco. Estaba lejos del castillo, lo que le impedía a su subconsciente captar lo que soñaba. Pero William… no entendía nada. Recordó algo que le había dicho Hagrid… había centauros en el bosque prohibido. Centauros… su hobbie favorito era mirar a las estrellas, y saber qué sucedería en el futuro. Ellos no necesitaban estar en contacto con el mundo, ni leer el diario, ni escuchar la radio para enterarse de las noticias. Ellos solo tenían que mirar el cielo, y se enteraban de todo aquello que era realmente importante…

Estrella se levantó, se puso los pantalones más gruesos que tenía. Un sweater bien grueso, botas… chaquetón. Se levantó, abrió la puerta…. Bajó las escaleras… abrió la puerta del castillo, y miró al bosque. Dudó… ¿qué pasaría si se perdía?... Mejor confiaría en su característico don de orientación… Y caminó decidida hacia el bosque, entrando por el mismo sendero por el que entró con Hagrid cuando fueron a conocer a los unicornios, y encontraron a Pip.

Empezó a nevar… Pero debía seguir caminando, no encontraría un refugio cercano, y para pasar el frío lo mejor era moverse. Miró atrás… ya no se veía el castillo. Debía estar bastante lejos, después de todo, debía llevar unas tres horas caminando…

Unas dos horas atrás, en el castillo…

Hagrid tuvo la magnífica idea de ir al cuarto de Estrella a entregarle un libro que le interesaría. Y no estaba… ¿Estaría en el comedor?... tampoco… ¿En la biblioteca?... menos… iba saliendo del castillo, cuando notó que había una huellas recientes en la nieve, de un par de botas femeninas, por la forma de la huella… y se internaban en el bosque prohibido.

- Dios mío… Estrellita, qué estás pensando…

Tres horas después…

- Rayos, olvidé avisarle a Hagrid que venía para acá… entre que venía y no venía, me olvidé… bueno, volveré antes del anochecer.

Estrella seguía caminando, siempre derecho… Se sentó unos momentos a descansar bajo un árbol muy mullido, que tenía el tronco seco. Se quedó mirando cómo caía la nieve, suave… era una sensación nueva para ella. En donde vivía, nunca nevaba… y si sucedía, era un evento muy extraño. Le traía una paz muy grande… Tanto, que la relajaba. Empezó a cabecear, de a poco, sin darse cuenta… hasta que se durmió.

A las 6 de la tarde…

- Hagrid, llegué con visitas…

- Señorita Mc Gonagall, que bueno que llegó… hay que salir a buscar a Estrella, debe estar perdida en el bosque prohibido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo un Neville preocupado...

- ¿Qué pasó Hagrid?... ¡cómo la dejaste ir sola! – Minerva estaba nerviosa.

- No la abría dejado señorita Mc Gonagall, ella salió sola, pude ver sus huellas entrando al bosque, pero necesitaba avisarle a alguien adulto que iba a estar allí buscándola, por si algo me sucedía a mí también.

- Hagrid… vamos a buscarla.

- No muchacho, tú te quedas aquí…

- ¿Quieres que me quede sentado esperando a que llegues con ella? Olvídalo… si quieres préstame un thestral, y el primero que la encuentra lanza chispas verdes al cielo. Y si tienes problemas, rojas… Pero yo aquí sentado no me quedo… lo quieras o no.

- Hagrid… sería imposible retener a Neville aquí. Vamos, vayan… que está oscureciendo.

A las 7 de la tarde…

Una soñolienta Estrella, se despertó con una mano en el hombro.

- Princesa… despierta.

- ¿William?

- No… soy su servidor, Firenze.

- ¿Firenze?...

Abrió bien los ojos, y allí estaba… un centauro, vivo y coleando, que hacía una reverencia frente a ella…

- Por… ¿porqué me dices princesa?

- La princesa de las estrellas siempre será para nosotros, los centauros, nuestra princesa…

- Había olvidado ya aquellas costumbres… hace muchísimo tiempo que dejaron de llamarme princesa.

- Pero lo sigues siendo… y cuando salgas de tu forma terrenal, aún lo seguirás siendo. Podrás volver a tu estrella… y desde allí, reinar.

- Que felicidad saber que podré volver… pero es otra duda la que me trae aquí. Tú muy bien debes saber que yo no vine sola desde mi estrella…

- Lo sé.

- Por favor, dime… ¿tú sabes dónde está William?

- Ummm… es muy malo, princesa, que olvide el arte de leer lo que las estrellas intentan decirle.

- Digamos que he perdido la práctica entre la vida común y corriente…

- Deberías recordarlo. Y sería muy bueno que lo hicieras ahora, aprovechando que estamos en éste claro.

- Pero… está nublado.

- ¿Qué importa eso, cuando la mismísima princesa de las estrellas está aquí?

- ¿Quieres que… que corra las nubes yo misma?

- Por supuesto.

- Lo intentaré…

- No princesa… debe hacerlo. Debe recordar la magia que tiene en su corazón.

Estrella cerró los ojos, llevó sus manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Una luz dorada apareció alrededor de ella, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor… Estrella elevó sus brazos al cielo, y la luz subió alto, a las nubes, abriéndolas, dejando el cielo rociado de Estrellas…


	20. Chapter 20

Estrella cerró los ojos, llevó sus manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón

_Estrella cerró los ojos, llevó sus manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Una luz dorada apareció alrededor de ella, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor… Estrella elevó sus brazos al cielo, y la luz subió alto, a las nubes, abriéndolas, dejando el cielo rociado de Estrellas…_

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Neville corría por el bosque sobre el thestral, buscando a la niña, cuando vio una luz dorada que subía al cielo, apartando las nubes, y dejándolo completamente despejado.

- ¿Estrella?... vamos Fang ¡rápido!

Cambió bruscamente de dirección, hacia donde había visto que salía esa luz…

En el claro del bosque…

- Princesa… ahora ¿puede usted leer lo que las estrellas tratan de decirle?

Estrella miró las estrellas… titilaban. Al principio no le decían nada en especial… tan solo brillaban…

- _Estrellas de mi alma… por favor… díganme dónde se encuentra William._

Y las estrellas respondieron, hablando directamente a su corazón…

_- Está cerca…muchísimo más cerca de lo que piensas… pero en una forma que no lo imaginas._

- Firenze… ¡las estrellas volvieron a hablarme!

- Eso es princesa… muy bien…

- ¿Sabes?... me siento mal… me duele mucho el pecho… tengo frío…

- ¿Está bien?...

- Al parecer no… ¿puedes guiarme al castillo?

- Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor…

Firenze se agachó, y la hizo subir a su lomo. Estrella podía sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar, izquierda, derecha… pero de pronto, no sabía que le pasaba. Empezó a ver nublado… cada vez veía más oscuro.

- Firenze… veo oscuro…

- Tranquila princesa, ya llegaremos.

Firenze dobló a la izquierda, y gritó…

- ¡Neville!... ¡Neville Longbottom!

El chico escuchó una voz masculina que lo llamaba… paró en seco al thestral, y cabalgó al lugar de donde venía la voz. Allí estaba su princesa… en el lomo de un centauro.

- Gracias… ¿cómo sabías que estaba ahí?... ¿cómo conocías mi nombre?

- Eso no importa ahora… lleve a la princesa al castillo, acuéstela en una cama caliente, y póngale paños fríos en su frente. Ustedes los humanos son mucho más delicados que nosotros… si no recibe ayuda pronto, podría morir.

Neville lanzó las chispas verdes al cielo, lo más alto que pudo… tomó en sus brazos a su amada, y la subió al thestral con ayuda de Firenze. Él subió, y la sentó frente a él, afirmándola fuertemente contra sí con un brazo. La otra mano firme en las riendas del thestral.

- Gracias… adiós.

Y comenzó una loca carrera en camino al castillo, guiado por Fang, el perro dogo de Hagrid, que corría rápido entre los árboles… en 1 hora llegaron al castillo.

- Gracias al cielo, Neville, la hallaste… llévala a su cuarto, tengo todo listo.

Minerva tenía agua fría, paños, y un té que Madam Pomfrey había dejado por alguna emergencia… Le sacó la ropa mojada por la nieve, y le puso un pijama para que pudiera entrar Neville.

- Pasa… está ardiendo en fiebre.

Neville le tomaba la mano a Estrella, suplicándole desde su corazón que abriera los ojos, que despertara otra vez, que le dijera que lo quería, que lo abrazara, que lo besara una vez más…

Minerva intentaba darle el remedio de Madam Pomfrey, y a cada rato le cambiaba el paño frío de la frente. Solo quedaba esperar…

A las cinco de la mañana…

La fiebre aún no bajaba mucho, pero por lo menos había comenzado a bajar. Neville, sentado en una silla al lado de Estrella, sin soltar su mano, se había apoyado en la cama, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la muchacha.

Minerva estaba sentada en un sillón, un poco más apartada. Sus ojos se cerraban solos…

- ¿Neville?... – _no puede ser, debo estar delirando… pero su imagen es muy real…_

- ¡Estrella! Háblame por favor…

- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde estoy?

- En tu cuarto en el castillo…

Minerva abrió bien los ojos. Y su cara comenzó a ponerse roja, y no era ni por hiperventilación, ni por vergüenza…

- Señorita Estrella… ¿me puede explicar qué hacía en el bosque prohibido?

- Yo… yo fui a buscar a los centauros…

- ¿Y porqué no le pidió a Hagrid que la acompañara?

- Porque… no sé… lo hice casi a tontas y a locas…

- Pues… muy mal señorita Estrella…… ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE IR A METERTE AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO SOLA!

- Pero Minerva, yo…

- NO, NADA DE MINERVA… ¡SEÑORITA MC GONAGALL! POR ALGO EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO, Y USTED, AUNQUE SEA UNA ALUMNA ESPECIAL, ¡NO ESTÁ EXENTA DE ESA REGLA!

- Minerva, por favor…

- NO, TE DIJE QUE NADA DE MINERVA… ¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA-MC-GO-NA-GALL! IR A ESE BOSQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO, Y USTED VA COMO SI FUERA DE PASEO AL PARQUE… ¡MUY MAL HECHO SEÑORITA! ¡DETENCIÓN! ESO SE HA GANADO… APENAS SE RESTABLEZCA, CONMIGO EN MI OFICINA.

Minerva salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Estrella miró la puerta, esperando que Minerva volviera y le dijera que todo lo que había dicho era una broma… pero no fue así. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

- No, mi princesa… por favor no llores… rayos… jamás en mi vida había visto a Mc Gonagall tan preocupada… y menos tan furiosa… pero rayos… es cierto modo tiene razón… ¿porqué fuiste al bosque prohibido?

- Quería… ver… a… los centauros… - dijo la niña entre sollozos.

- Pero… deberías haber hablado con Hagrid antes… fuiste sola, caminando… en invierno, con nieve… podrías haber muerto… y si te mueres, yo… yo me muero.

Neville la miró a los ojos. Los tenía llenitos de lágrimas… La abrazó con fuerza, sacándole toda su pena, y sus inseguridades… La niña respiró profundo, más tranquila.

- ¿Mejor?...

- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí Neville?

- Cuento corto… mi abuela tiene novio, y no encontró mejor fecha para decírmelo que navidad…

- Dios… pero… ¿por qué no te gustó eso?

- Porque siempre le había sido fiel a mi abuelo… no puedo creer que después de tantos años casi idolatrándolo, lo haya olvidado y ahora tenga un novio.

- Neville… a propósito… mira.

Le mostró el colgante que tenía puesto.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Me encantó… corría en círculos por la pieza, saltando y gritando de felicidad… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?… busca algo debajo de la cama.

- ¿Esto?

- Sí.

- A ver, tocándolo desde fuera… se siente blandito.

- jejeje… ábrelo.

Neville metió la mano dentro de la bolsita de regalo, y sintió algo suave…

- Es… ¡es una bufanda!

- Sí… y mira allí.

- ¿La bordaste tú?

- Sí…

- Gracias. Eres hermosa…

No pudo soportar la tentación de besarla. Aunque estuviera enferma y tuviera fiebre, si él se enfermaba no le importaba nada… solo quería sentir sus labios otra vez.

Neville miró a la ventana…

- Está amaneciendo… pero no te voy a dejar sola. Primero bebe esto…

- Sí doctor.

- Y ahora…

Se sacó los zapatos, igual que la vez anterior. Se cubrió con el cobertor, y la abrazó…

- ¡A dormir!


	21. Chapter 21

Holi!!

Después de muuucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí estoy, actualizando. Nunca quise dejar botado el fic, solamente tenía un grave conflicto interno (especialmente con éste capítulo) que no me permitía terminarlo... y al fin lo logré!!

Y bueno, eso... espero seguir escribiendo seguido.

GRacias por leer!! y bueno... nunca lo he hecho, pero lo voy a hacer ahora D

Los personajes que ustedes encuentran en Stardust Lotus son todos de JK Rowling, MENOS mi Estrella, mi Pip, y mi William. Ellos son todos míos.

Espero que les guste mucho como va a seguir esta historia... porque vamos a ir con descubrimientos prontito... jejeje

Manara

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Estrella volvió a abrir los ojos cerca de las 12 del día. Neville avivaba el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y la luz entraba fuerte por la ventana. Ese día estaría más calido que el anterior…

Todo era paz, hasta que unos fuertes pasos se escucharon fuera, acompañados de gritos.

- ¡Así que aquí está Neville! ¡déjame entrar Minerva, tengo todo el derecho, soy su abuela!

- Señora Longbottom, usted no debe estar tan agitada, por favor cálmese, su nieto debe estar por salir, ya debe haberla oído.

- Minerva… conozco a mi nieto desde que nació, y sé que no va a querer salir. Abre la puerta, no me calmaré hasta que la abras y vea a Neville.

- Está bien… pero lo hago por su salud.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Neville afirmó su cabeza fuertemente con sus manos. No podía creer que su novia conociera a su abuela en estas condiciones.

- ¡Nevi! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

- Abu, no tenías porqué entrar así a una habitación donde hay una enferma, y que ni si quiera es mi cuarto…

- No me quedaba más alternativa Nevi. ¡Si saliste terco como tu padre!

- Abu…

- Pero si desapareciste en mitad de navidad, sin si quiera decir "estoy saliendo abu", o debiste por lo menos dejar una nota, con los datos de dónde estarías y a qué hora llegarías. ¿Crees que dormí bien anoche? ¡No pegué ni una pestaña!

- ¡Abu!

- ¡Hasta mis pulmones sufrieron con tu huida! Tuve que nebulizarme como 20 veces anoche, cada vez que despertaba de las pesadillas que tenía, cada una peor que la otra.

- ¡Abuela! Por favor, mira, hay una enferma, es mi novia Estrella, está muy resfriada, por favor no grites aquí, si quieres vamos a discutir en algún otro lugar, pero no aquí.

La abuela de Neville miró a la cama con asombro. Miró a Estrella con atención, hasta que, por fin reconoció que la chica estaba enferma, y empezó a mirar y correr por todas partes.

- Um… le están dando estas hiervas buenísimas, el fuego está a su temperatura perfecta, buen trabajo Nev, pero hace falta agua fría – dijo, mientras tocaba la frente de Estrella – Neville, trae agua fría en esa fuente, y pídele a Minerva que me arregle una cama aquí a su lado para cuidarla de noche. Esta niña está muy enferma.

Neville no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Solo pudo suspirar y salir de la habitación frustrado.

- Señora Longbottom, es un gusto conocerla.

- El gusto es mío señorita, pero es mejor que no hable, se encuentra muy débil. Además, veo que mi nieto tiene tan buen gusto como su abuelo y su padre. Nada más mirarla y saber que es hermosa. ¡Ah! Y educada. Por ahora solo descanse…

Neville regresó con el agua, y Minerva (que había regresado después de escapar de la furia de la abuela de Neville) conversaba con la Señora Longbottom, acerca de los detalles de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Estrella estaba algo agotada aún por todo lo ocurrido… la caminata, la fiebre, su cuerpo estaba pesado, y le dolía todo. Quizás era mejor descansar… Pero un grito ahogado se escuchó y la alertó. La abuela de Neville tenía el rostro pálido, parecía que perdía el aire, y se apretaba el pecho con fuerza. A la vez, parecía que su mano izquierda estaba algo debilitada…

Minerva solo tuvo que darle una instrucción para que ella y Neville entendieran:

- Vamos a San Mungo.

Acarrearon rápidamente a la señora Longbottom, haciéndola volar levemente. Cruzaron las explanadas que los llevaban fuera de Hogwarts, Minerva alcanzó a hacerle un par de señas a Hagrid para que se hiciera cargo de los alumnos que quedaban en el castillo, y al poner un pie fuera de los terrenos del castillo, hicieron un plop que los dejó en la entrada de San Mungo.

Era un mundo nuevo para Estrella, pero no pensó dos veces en observar, sino que en entrar al hospital, y hacerse cargo de que un medimago revisara a la Señora Longbottom. Gracias a Dios, como era Navidad no había mucho movimiento, y atendieron a la abuela de Neville rápidamente.

Pero mientras Estrella se sentaba en la sala de espera, y veía como Neville desaparecía junto a su abuela y un medimago por un pasillo, otro doctor la tomó del brazo. Ante la mirada de obligatoriedad de Minerva, no pudo oponerse. El medimago le tomó la temperatura, miró dentro de su boca, y revisó sus ojos. Le dio una poción que la hizo sentir muy relajada, y le dio orden de permanecer en San Mungo hasta el día siguiente.

- ¡Minerva! No dejes que me quede aquí… por favor, Neville necesitará de mi ayuda.

- No me digas Minerva, soy la señorita Mc Gonagall, y te quedarás aquí hasta mañana. Ya envié lechuzas mientras te revisaban, los amigos de Neville estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos. Así que descansa, yo me ocuparé de Neville. Buenas tardes.

Estrella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De un minuto a otro estaba con un centauro en la nieve, luego estaba con Neville, enferma, y luego conoció a la señora Longbottom, y para rematar con todo, ahora se hallaba en San Mungo, el hospital de los magos, la abuela de Neville al parecer tenía un ataque cardiaco, y ella estaba en una sala hospitalizada, sin poder hacer nada.

En la sala de emergencias coronarias…

El medimago no podía creer que pudieran llevar a la señora Longbottom con tanta precisión. Un minuto más, y podría haberse agravado muchísimo. Estaba a punto de pasar a un infarto, pero la llevaron a tiempo… solo fue un pre-infarto.

- Señor Neville… tendremos que dejar a su abuela aquí por lo menos una semana. Estabilizamos su corazón, pero no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar ante las próximas horas. Solo preocúpese de no darle disgustos.

- Doctor ¿pero podrá pasar Año Nuevo fuera del hospital?

- Si reacciona como esperamos, sí podrá.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del chico, y su acento lo delató totalmente.

- Señog medimago ¿cómo se encuendga mi novia?

- ¿Usted es?

- El señog Philippe Delacour, gusto en conocerle ¿cómo se encuentra la señora Longbottom?

Neville salió de la habitación al instante. No soportaba tener a ese tipo cerca. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo…

- ¡Hey! ¡Para! Aquí estamos…

Había un pequeño grupo de pelirrojos, acompañados de dos castaños, uno con lentes, y una joven de pelo rizado. El pelirrojo más joven lo había alcanzado a detener con un brazo.

- Neville ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está tu abuela?

- Ella… ella está… está bien Ron.

- Te ves mal ¿no quieres un café o algo?

- No, no… gracias.

Hermione hizo una seña a Harry, y los cuatro fueron a una sala de espera más… "cómoda". En vez de las duras sillas de plástico, por lo menos había una suerte de sofá.

- Neville, por favor, somos tus amigos, cuéntanos qué te pasa. – dijo la chica muy seria.

El chico dudó unos segundos, mirando el suelo. Sin mover su vista, solo pudo hablar en susurros.

- Ayer en la cena mi abuela me dijo que está de novia con el papá de las Delacour, que su esposa había muerto en un ataque, y que se habían conocido desde que yo estaba en Hogwarts, cuando visitaba a la señora Weasley. Que él había estado muy deprimido, y que se enamoraron el uno del otro…

Los demás chicos se miraron, intentando que Neville no notara sus caras de asombro.

- No… no puedo creer que después de tantos años de hablarme del abuelo, de idolatrarlo, de un día para otro encuentre un hombre y… a su edad, y él es menor que ella, y…

- Neville – prosiguió la chica – a veces, cuando una persona está lejos, o cuando pasas un momento difícil, las mujeres idolatramos a los hombres que amamos, porque necesitamos un lugar donde apoyarnos. Y puede ser que ese hombre sea horripilante, pero nosotras juramos que es el mejor hombre del mundo. Y decimos que no, que va a cambiar… pero no pasa – Ron por mientras miraba al techo, hacia atrás, a cualquier parte, mientras Harry lo miraba de reojo – pero lo más importante Nev, es que cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona no es como crees… pues duele mucho. Y lo mejor que uno puede hacer es olvidarlo – Ron dio un pequeño saltito, como para levantarse del sillón, pero Harry lo sostuvo con fuerza – y empezar de nuevo Neville… creo que tu abuela debe haberse amarrado mucho a tu abuelo para darte un ejemplo, educación, y ahora que eres mayor… ¿porqué no puede darse una nueva oportunidad?

Hermione se detuvo cuando distinguió la cabellera roja de Bill Weasley caminando hacia ellos.

- Neville, que gusto verte. Me han dicho que tu abuela está mejor.

- Sí…

- ¿Sabes? Sé que no debería meterme en esto, pero prefiero decírtelo para que no te mortifiques. El padre de Fleur está muy enamorado de tu abuela. No sabes cuanto tiempo sufrió al lado de la madre de Fleur. Era espantoso. – Neville levantó sus ojos, medio llorosos, pero a través de ellos podían ver que verdaderamente estaba poniendo atención, y que Bill estaba llegando a su corazón – sé que puedes tenerle muchísima rabia a tu abuela y a Philippe, pero… escucha. Por favor, guarden esto como un secreto de familia, pues si Fleur se entera que se los dije, me mata. La madre de Fleur temía que se marchitara. – Los demás lo miraron extrañados – eso le sucede a las veelas, por eso no verán nunca a una veela vieja, porque al envejecer se marchitan, se ponen feas, según lo que se cuenta, y se encierran para que nadie las vea. Para evitar el marchitar tienen que pasar largas horas en la tina, con agua tibia y flores. Y lo siguiente es que no pueden dejar que su marido les toque. Ante el terror de marchitarse, pueden hacer cualquier cosa. Sé que es extraño, pero es real. Lo hemos conversado mucho con Fleur, y lo que sucede es que la mezcla entre el hombre y la veela es óptima, porque las medio veelas y medio humanas no se marchitan. Entre los humanos el envejecimiento es tomado como algo natural… ¿me entienden?

Neville volvió a mirar el suelo.

- ¿Entendiste Neville porqué sufría tanto Philippe? ¿y porque al morir su esposa no fue tan difícil enamorarse otra vez?

El chico no dio respuesta alguna.

- Está bien, seré más concreto… como te lo explico… la madre de Fleur estaba como… loca. Frente al resto de la gente era una mujer normal, pero cuando Philippe y ella estaban en la intimidad, ella se volvía contra él, como si fuera su culpa que estuviera envejeciendo. Era como si para el resto ella siguiera normal, pero su mujer… su esposa había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Su matrimonio era una fachada para no poner triste a Gabrielle. Ánimo Neville, y cuida mucho a tu abuela… ella te adora.

Habiéndose alejado Bill, otra figura se acercó donde los chicos estaban. Aunque Nev estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no lo vio hasta que estuvo a su lado.

- Por favor, ve al cuarto de tu abuela, te está esperando.

El chico se levantó, ocultando sus lágrimas, y corrió a abrazar a su abuela. Después de todo la amaba demasiado, y solo quería su felicidad. Su abu, su casi madre, la persona que más lo había ayudado y amado en toda su vida. ¿Cómo no la iba a querer?


End file.
